


I Need Your Love

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Junhee knew this was a bad idea, Donghun was so invested in this stupid prank war with their friends.In which Donghun asks Junhee to fake date for a prank on their friendsliterally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter break might feel weird but I just didn't want to do a 25k one shot so it's two chapters  
> dyslexic and what not forgive errors

Junhee knew this was a bad idea, Donghun was so invested in this stupid prank war with their friends. Until now it had been harmless; glitter bombs, hiding all the pens in someone's house, taking all the batteries out, stealing a remote, stuff like that. However for his new idea Donghun wanted to pretend to date Junhee. His plan was to keep it up for a few months because all their friends thought they were dating, then break it off so he could get a final big prank. There would be small pranks until he would announce their relationship was fake. Junhee weighed the options, fake date his best friend who he was in love with even if it would hurt him or tell him no and potentially make him mad. Donghun was explaining everything they would need to do, how far they would have to go in public and told him if Junhee was ever uncomfortable with something they didn’t have to do whatever it was. Junhee wasn’t really involved in the prank war, he was more of an innocent bystander who sometimes got roped into it, this would be the most involved he had been in the year and a half they had been doing it. 

“Okay fine, I’ll do it” Junhee finally said, which made Donghun pull him into a tight hug. Donghun kissed his cheek, a big wet kiss. Junhee groaned, and pushed him away. Donghun laughed lightly, and poked his nose. 

“Now, now mister. You gotta let me give you kisses if we are dating”

“Only in public”

“We should practice kissing though, Junnie, can’t be awkward when we kiss or we will get caught. Ruins the whole point of the prank Junnie” 

“We can just say I don’t like PDA, or something” 

“Junhee, my sweet dumb Junnie, you **love** PDA and everyone knows that” 

“But it will be awkward to kiss you. You’re my best friend…”

“Which is why we should practice”

“Fine, fine, kiss me then” Junhee mumbled 

“It’s just like acting for a play Junnie, think of it that way” Donghun smiled, then pulled Junhee close to him. Donghun cupped one side of his face gently before leaning in to kiss him. Junhee closed his eyes and let Donghun kiss him. The kiss was soft and gentle, Junhee was trying to keep his heart under control and failing miserably. Donghun broke the kiss fairly quickly but Junhee’s heart and stomach were still in a competition of which one could make him sicker. Donghun had been right about one thing, Junhee would need to use his acting skills for this but not in the way Donghun meant. Junhee needed them to pout and whine about it being awkward instead of bursting into tears over the fact he finally got to kiss Donghun and it didn’t mean anything to the older. Donghun chuckled and kissed Junhee’s forehead “You’re adorable, a good quality for a fake boyfriend” 

“Yeah, yeah. What’s our backstory? They all know both of us so we have to be careful to not get caught in a lie”

“Oh I didn’t even think of that…”

“Idiot…” Junhee sighed then went to the couch and sat “How about this: I confessed that I had been in love with you for years, and you were shocked at first but agreed to try. We kept it secret for a few weeks just to get used to it before we told anyone since we share almost all of our friends. We decided to tell everyone finally, because you realized you also had been in love with me for a while. So we would need to act like we are still in the honeymoon stage of our relationship. Which means very cuddly and romantic.”

“Okay that works” Donghun smiled “They would be more likely to believe you confessed anyway.”

  
  


They started the prank a week later, no pranks had been done to Donghun so no one was even suspicious. Most of their friends were very excited for them to be dating, saying it had taken them long enough. Junhee would just giggle and hide his face in Donghun’s chest to make it seem like he was blushing, because he didn’t trust himself to not look hurt. Donghun was very sweet to him, kissing his head and telling him that he was so cute when he was being shy. Junhee was just glad he and Donghun lived together because he at least had somewhere where he didn’t have to fake date his best friend. The first couple days of hanging out as a couple Junhee would go and lock himself in his room as soon as he got home. He needed the space from Donghun or he would start crying. He did cry once while Donghun was out, he put on a sad movie so when Donghun got home he would have an excuse for crying. Donghun got home that day and heard him crying, came bursting into his room looking panicked, but then just chuckled and went to hug him asking him why he would watch that movie alone. 

Junhee got used to the fake relationship after a couple weeks, he thought he was prepared for everything that would come over the few months. At least until Donghun asked to give him a hickey, the question made Junhee choke on his drink. Donghun explained that at that point they had been ‘dating’ for a month and they should have gotten a little intimate, so he wanted to leave a hickey on Junhee's neck. Junhee was so dumbfounded he just agreed, Donghun smiled and told him he would buy him a nice lunch as an award for being willing to do it. Then Donghun pulled him close, he started with a small kiss on his neck, Junhee bit his lip to keep quiet while Donghun sucked a mark on his neck. Donghun pulled back and looked at his neck saying it would look pretty. Junhee just nodded and stood up saying he needed to get a shower, in reality he just wanted to get away from Donghun for a minute. Once he had locked himself in the bathroom Junhee looked at his neck, the spot Donghun had gone to put the hickey on was still just red but he knew by the next morning it was going to be a very prominent mark on his neck. Donghun yelled to ask him if he wanted to eat out somewhere or if he wanted to order something, Junhee yelled for him to pick and got in the shower. He tried to not cry while he was in the shower, but he failed miserably at that goal, at least he was able to stay quiet. When he finally came out of the bathroom Donghun, of course, noticed his red eyes and ran over panicked and already apologizing. Junhee lied and told him that he had just gotten soap in his eyes that he was fine. Donghun leaned close looking into his eyes in concern. Junhee insisted he was fine. Donghun told him to get dressed so they could go out to eat, Junhee nodded and headed to his room. Donghun sighed, while waiting, loudly which made Junhee rush a little. Junhee went to Donghun saying he was ready to go, Donghun ruffled his hair and led him outside. Junhee got in Donghun’s car, Donghun told him they would take him to get hweh. Junhee was excited because he did love seafood. Donghun drove to Junhee’s favorite place to get hweh. Donghun smiled at Junhee’s excitement, he could already see the hickey forming on Junhee’s neck. Junhee glanced at him then gave a confused look, “Why are you smirking at me? Is this some kind of prank? Because I swear to every God known to man if you prank me using hweh I will never ever speak to you again, Lee Donghun!”

“No! No, I would never prank you!” Donghun defended then embarrassedly said “I just...you look good with a hickey on your neck…”

“Oh…uh I-” Junhee stammered 

“Sorry I know that is weird to say. Just ignore me.” Donghun got out after he parked. Junhee put his hand over his neck, his face heating up as he got out. Donghun held his hand out for Junhee to take, which he did following Donghun in and to a place to sit. “I’m buying, so get whatever you want, Junnie.”

“Are you sure? I can pay for myself, it’s not like we are really dating” Junhee said quietly 

“Maybe not, but I still want to treat my cute little friend to a nice meal every once in a while. Now pick what you want or I will tickle you” Donghun smiled. Junhee quickly grabbed a menu to find what exactly he wanted, he was extremely ticklish so he couldn’t risk that. Donghun chuckled lightly watching him. Junhee excitedly told Donghun what he wanted and Donghun just nodded and called for the waitress to give her their order. The girl barely paid attention to Donghun as she was checking Junhee, who was blissfully unaware. “Excuse me, but if you could take our order and **_not_ ** be hitting on my boyfriend that would be great!” Donghun growled out. Junhee looked at him blinking in shock, Donghun didn’t pay him any mind, focusing on the waitress with an angry look. The girl seemed equally angry as she took the order, once she walked off Donghun reached across the table to hold Junhee’s hand. 

“Hyung-”

“Don’t. She doesn’t get to hit on you, fake boyfriends or not, I’m not letting someone who clearly only cares that you are pretty hit on you.” Donghun said “Besides, as your fake boyfriend I should be jealous over you what if someone found out about this”

“But you didn’t have to be mean to her” 

“And she didn’t have to hit on you, we both can learn from this”

“You are ridiculous” Junhee tried to look exasperated but could help the fond smile that spread across his face as he shook his head. The girl came back and slammed their drinks down on the table spilling Donghun’s on him. “Hey! Watch it!” Junhee gasped

“It’s fine Junnie, it’s just water” Donghun sighed. Junhee got up and went around grabbing paper towels to try to dry Donghun’s lap off with.

“You could get sick!” Junhee whined. Donghun laughed and kissed his forehead.

“I have a change of clothes in my trunk if you don’t mind me being in work out clothes” Donghun smiled. Junhee nodded and moved so he could get up. Donghun got up and went out to his car to get his gym bag. Junhee cleaned up the floor from the water while he changed. The girl brought out their food and slammed that on the table as well, before stomping off. Junhee waited for Donghun to get back before he started eating. Which was a mistake because Donghun’s gym clothes were shorts and Junhee could see his thighs, and he may have a slight thigh kink that made it very hard to focus on being normal when he was still reeling from Donghun kissing his neck earlier. They ate in seemingly comfortable silence, internally Junhee was screaming. Donghun was unreasonably attractive and he acted like that was allowed. Which, according to Junhee’s rules that only he knew, it was very much not allowed, especially not when they were supposed to be ‘dating’. When they finished eating Donghun called for the bill, the girl was not anymore pleasant while they were paying. Junhee sighed as he got up waiting for Donghun, who took his hand as they walked out. “She really was upset we are ‘together’” Donghun laughed when they got in the car, “Sorry maybe she could have been the one for you, Junnie”

“Hyung, I am so gay and you know this” Junhee laughed, then pouted “I can’t believe she spilled water on you”

“Yeah that was a bit far, I don’t know if she was trying to embarrass me or what but she didn’t consider that my Junnie is the sweetest boy who loves his friends more than anything else” Donghun started driving, Junhee only smiled at the statement. He did love all of his friends but he loved Donghun in a very different way and Donghun seemed to not notice. Of course now they were fake dating and that would just make it harder to ever convenience Donghun of his feelings if he ever wanted to, which he didn’t. Junhee was very certain Donghun would never actually want to date him, fake dating him was as good as he would ever get. “Junhee? What’s wrong? You’re crying?!” Donghun’s worried voice made Junhee snap out of his thoughts. He quickly scrubbed at his eyes trying to rub away the tears.

“Nothing, sorry” Junhee tried to lie, Donghun pulled over and parked.

“Junhee. Tell me what’s wrong right now.” Donghun’s stern voice made it clear they wouldn’t move until Junhee gave him an answer, but Junhee couldn’t tell him the truth. 

“I just don’t like how mean she was to you!” Junhee lied tearfully, thankfully Donghun seemed to believe that and just reached over to stroke his hair.

“It’s fine Junnie, I’m fine don’t cry” Donghun chuckled before he went back to driving them home. Junhee rubbed his eyes trying to calm down. Once they made it home Junhee was mostly calmed down, they got out of the car and Donghun went around to give him a hug, rubbing his back gently, “My emotional baby”

  
  


“You’re not any better” Junhee mumbled against his shoulder making Donghun laugh. Donghun couldn’t deny it; he was extremely emotional all the time. 

“Let’s go inside” Donghun chuckled, pulling Junhee to the door of their complex. Junhee followed looking at their intertwined fingers. This fake dating prank was a huge mistake, he knew he should call it off but then Donghun turned and pulled him close, giving him a soft kiss. “Wanna stay up and watch a movie tonight?” Donghun asked after he pulled away, giving a small smile. Junhee was too dazed to give an answer with words so he nodded. Donghun was only supposed to kiss him when their friends were around, so why did he kiss him now? Then Junhee heard Sehyoon calling out to them and the little hope he had disappeared quickly as he turned to see Sehyoon running to them, he hated this. 

Junhee watched as Sehyooon ran over and gave him a hug when he got to them. He was upset at himself for believing that the kiss would have meant anything. Still the dinner incident meant something to him because he had been alone with Donghun, so it hadn’t been for show. Right? “What is the grossest cutest couple up to?” Sehyoon asked.

“We just got back from dinner, gonna watch a movie now” Donghun answered, also giving Sehyoon a hug.

“How was the date?” Sehyoon asked, eyes falling on the mark on Junhee’s neck.

“It was fine but the waitress tried to hit on **my** Junnie. While I’m sitting right there!” Junhee felt his stomach twist. Donghun kept talking after that, but Junhee went inside and he didn’t say anything and they didn’t notice. Donghun had only gotten mad so he would have a story to tell their friends. Junhee was thankful that he hadn’t slept well the past couple nights and that Sehyoon and Donghun always talked for a long time. It made his plan to avoid Donghun work, he smiled at the thought as he set up for the movie night. Getting snacks, blankets, pillows and setting three of his favorite movies on the table for Donghun to pick from. Then he grabbed his giant teddy bear and sat on the couch, covering himself with blankets and cuddling his bear. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep cuddled up with the bear.

Outside Donghun had just realized that Junhee wasn’t next to him anymore, so he told Sehyoon goodnight before heading in quickly. He got inside and saw Junhee curled sleeping and clutching his bear, he sighed and a soft smile on his face as he went to pick him up. He scooped Junhee up with some difficulty since he would not let go to his bear, he carried him to his bed. Donghun managed to get him into his bed after struggling for a minute. Junhee immediately curled into a tiny ball still latched onto his bear. Donghun chuckled softly then leaned down and pressed a soft hiss onto Junhee’s temple before he went to clean up. 

Junhee woke back up at midnight, confused momentarily as to how and why he was in his bed. He figured Donghun moved him so his back wouldn’t hurt, sitting up Junhee listened for any noises in the apartment, but it was silent which meant Donghun must be asleep. Junhee crept out of his room and went to Donghun’s to make sure he was asleep. Donghun was asleep, sprawled out on his bed, with no blanket or shirt. Going back to his room Junhee shut and locked the door before he broke down and cried as silently as he could. 

It hurt him so much, Juhee was so in love with him and Donghun didn’t, and would never, feel the same. Junhee curled back up in his own bed letting his tears fall. He wanted an out but the only reason he could think of to tell Donghun for stopping was being in love and he didn’t want to tell Donghun the truth. So he told himself it was only a few months and he could act, even thinking it he knew that was a lie. He knew he wouldn’t be able to pretend it didn’t hurt. Still if he could have nights like this where he could sob he could fake it during the day. 

The morning came much quicker than Junhee wanted. He tried to calm down when he heard Donghun getting in the shower. He took a couple deep breaths then went to start making breakfast, he could easily blame his puffy eyes on a nightmare. So he started breakfast, waffles this morning, he was always in charge of making breakfast (Donghun usually did lunch or dinner), he acted like everything was fine, simply to avoid having a talk. Donghun came out of the bathroom, shirtless, he was very against wearing shirts in their apartment. Junhee was both a huge fan and very against it because Donghun is very hot and he is very _very_ gay. Donghun gave him a smile before he noticed Junhee’s red and puffy eyes and went to him concerned “Junnie! What’s wrong?” Donghun cupped his cheeks then pulled him into a hug, Junhee didn’t care _at all_ about how firm Donghun’s chest and abs were or how big his biceps felt as they flexed around him.

“Nothing, nothing. I just had a nightmare” Junhee mumbled against Donghun’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you come to my room? Sweetheart you know you can just come get in my bed if you have nightmares, I won’t judge you” Donghun rubbed his back, Junhee felt the tears building back in his eyes. He tried to move away before he started crying but he wasn’t able to because Donghun was holding him. “Junnie you’re crying again” Donghun murmured, tightening his hold on Junhee.

“It just-” Junhee felt his own arms wrapping around Donghun’s waist without his conscious thought. “I saw you getting hurt and I couldn’t save you” Junhee lied nuzzling his face into Donghun’s neck.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. Nothing bad happened to me” Donghun assured. Junhee pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

“I checked on you so I knew I just...remembered it when I saw you” Junhee mumbled turning back to the cooking “I’m making Belgium waffles for us” he added quietly. 

“Okay, are you okay? I can finish cooking if you need to take a minute” Donghun offered gently, Junhee hated it. He hated how sweet Donghun was to him, it made it harder to stop himself from pretending this was anything more than part of a prank. 

“I’m fine, cooking keeps me distracted” Junhee mumbled then added “You can cut the fruits, I want s-”

“Strawberries, I know, you always want strawberries” Donghun chuckles going to the fridge

“They are good!” Junhee whined, looking at Donghun who had begun cutting the fruits. Junhee went to the freezer and got out stuff to make whipped cream. Donghun smiled looking at him.

“You making more homemade whipped cream?”

“It’s the best kind”

“Yes, especially when you make it” Donghun leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Junhee froze momentarily, but Donghun didn’t notice it as he went back to cutting fruit. Junhee made the whipped cream, whisking it quickly. Donghun finished cutting fruit and walked up behind Junhee back hugging him. Once Junhee finished and moved to set the whisk down Donghun snatched it and licked some of the whipped cream off. “Delicious as always” 

“Thank you, now let's set the table” Junhee mumbled, shrugging out of Donghun’s grip. Donghun frowned watching him, he knew something else was wrong but also knew Junhee wouldn’t say anything. So he just got the plates and followed Junhee to the table. 

  
  


Junhee was sleeping a lot, if he was at home he was going to bed. Their fake dating had only been going on for a little over a month now, and Junhee started to hate himself more and more with every kiss or meaningless ‘I love you’ from Donghun. Donghun was so focused on the prank that it took him 2 weeks to notice the change. Junhee didn’t seem right at all when he finally did notice, and hadn’t for a while when he thought back on it. Junhee wasn’t singing at all hours when he was awake, he didn’t seem to be as giggly and when he did smile it didn’t quite reach his eyes. When he tried to bring it up Junhee waved him off saying he was just extremely tired. Donghun knew something was wrong, Junhee was hiding something. Donghun finally had had enough one day when Junhee came shuffling into the kitchen at near midnight, he stood up and grabbed his arm planning to demand an answer but he let go quickly because Junhee was burning hot. Donghun quickly pressed a hand to his forehead, worry evident on his face, “Junnie honey you’re burning up! Have you taken anything?” 

“I’m fine…” Junhee tried to pull away but Donghun picked him up and carried him to his car, “Hyung…”

“I’m taking you to a doctor, don't fight me,” Donghun said, putting Junhee in the car. Junhee mumbled and fell back asleep in the car as they drove. Donghun got them to a 24 hour clinic and carried Junhee in, waking him up gently so he could be awake for the doctor. The doctor said Junhee was fine, just had a case of the flu. Donghun took Junhee back home and carried the once again sleeping boy to his bed. Then he went and got a tub of cold water and a rag, he went back to Junhee. Gently he wiped down his arms and around his face before he got a chair to sit by the bed, he felt bad it took him so long to notice it. Donghun sat by the bed and held his hand, he wanted to be there when Junhee woke up so he could make sure he would be okay while he went to get the medicine. Donghun ended up falling asleep leaning on the bed, his face next to their hands. Junhee woke up the next time at 5am, he sat up slowly. He looked confused at the rag that fell off his head then he noticed Donghun sleeping and holding his hand. Junhee tried to pull his hand away feeling like he was going to throw up. Donghun woke and looked at him, “Junnie, you’re up. How do you-” He didn’t get to finish before Junhee leaned over the side of the bed and puked, mostly on Donghun’s lap. Junhee froze expecting Donghun to be upset but Donghun just helped him up then got him to the bathroom, “Take a cool shower, sweetheart. I throw the stuff in the laundry”

“I’m sorry…” Junhee mumbled and Donghun pulled his own pants off to rinse them in the sink. Donghun simply repeated for him to get a cool shower and told Junhee it was fine. Junhee got in the shower as Donghun left the bathroom. When he finished showering Donghun had set a towel and a new set of pajamas in the bathroom and he could hear the washer running. He went to his room to see Junhee finishing remaking his bed. When Donghun noticed him he went over and pressed his hand to Junhee’s forehead clicking his tongue.

“Still so warm…” Donghun sighed “Get back in bed I’ll bring you some soup then I have to run out to get your medicine okay?”

“You don’t need to take care of me” Junhee mumbled. Donghun just put him in bed and shook his head. 

“Yes I do, you need to tell me when somethings wrong, Junnie. This probably got worse because you didn’t” 

“I didn’t want to bother you” Junhee mumbled. Donghun pressed a kiss to his forehead after making sure he was comfortable in bed. Then he went to the kitchen to make some soup, leaving Junhee red faced for a reason that wasn’t his fever. When Donghun came back with the soup and water on a tray he told Junhee if he didn’t get held up by traffic or anything he would only be 20 minutes and to just stay in bed. Junhee nodded as Donghun left the room, he had to remind himself that Donghun was just very very caring about everyone. It didn’t mean anything, there was no romantic subtext, even if it was it was only for the stupid prank. Junhee finished eating 15 minutes after Donghun had left, he waited another 10 before he got up and went to bring his dishes to the sink. He couldn’t just leave them so he started washing them, he had almost finished when Donghun came back in. Junhee froze holding the spoon and sponge wide eyed with fever flushed cheeks as Donghun looked at him with an arched eyebrow, “Hyung-”

“I thought I told you to stay in bed”

“I was just cleaning up…”

“I will clean up, you need to rest. Go get back in bed” Donghun set the bags on the counter, Junhee shuffled to his room. Donghun finished the dishes before he brought Junhee his medicine with his refilled water bottle. “Here take these,” Donghun handed him the medicine. “I’m gonna get you a new cool rag, you better stay in bed. Or else.” 

“Yes sir” Junhee pouted but took his medicine. Donghun went to get a rag and got it damp with cold water. Once he got back to Junhee, he told him to lay down, then laid the rag on Junhee’s forehead.

“Okay, I’m gonna let you sleep but I’ll come back to give you your next dose and bring you a new rag, I also-hold on” Donghun ran out of the room then came back with a small trash can that he had put a bag in “I got this in case you feel like you are going to puke again. Text me if you need anything but try to sleep alright?” Donghun set the can by the bed. Junhee nodded and Donghun kissed the top of his head. 

It was nearly 2 weeks until Junhee felt better, his fever had broken 8 days in but he was still nauseous. Donghun played nurse the whole two weeks, calling people in when he had class or work. Once Donghun made sure Junhee really did feel better, he made him wait another 4 days after he was feeling completely better, then he took him to the park for a picnic. Junhee was excited, he loved being outside and hated being coped up for two weeks. Donghun made sure he had all of Junhee’s favorite snacks for their picnic because he knew how much he hated being locked inside and pretty much forcibly(by Donghun) kept in bed. Junhee was happily eating strawberry pocky, watching dogs play when he turned to Donghun “Hyung! We should get a dog!” 

“We can’t have a dog in our apartment, Junnie. At least not the size I know you’ll want” Donghun chuckled

“Then we should move,” Junhee pouted, crossing his arms. Donghun chuckled and leaned over to kiss his temple.

“We still have 8 months on our lease. But after that sure if we can find somewhere in our price range we can move”

“Then we can get a dog?” Junhee looked at him with huge puppy eyes. Donghun ruffled his hair and chuckled softly.

“You can get a dog, you’re all the puppy I need in my life” Donghun leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m not a puppy…” Junhee mumbled shy. Donghun laughed and leaned back on his elbows watching as Junhee went back to watching the dogs. 

“Hey! Guys!” Donghun turned his head to the sound of Yuchan yelling, he had exactly 10 seconds to prepare for Yuchan diving into his lap. It wasn’t enough time as he groaned loudly when all of Yuchan landed on him. “Two things!” 

“Yes Channie?” Junhee smiled, ignoring Donghun’s pain.

“One, there’s a party tonight at Seonghwa’s place we are all invited” Yuchan smiled 

“Sounds fun, I need fun after being locked up for two and a half weeks” Junhee smiled

“Honey, we shouldn’t overdo it when you just got better” Donghun sighed

“I’m going with or without you mister” Junhee said pulling Yuchan off Donghun’s lap and onto his “I’ll just hang out with Channie”

“I’m going if you are.” Donghun said seriously 

“Secondly, I know you guys aren’t really dating. Stop pretending” Yuchan said cuddling into Junhee.

“What?” Junhee pulled back to look at him, while Donghun sat up.

“It’s obvious. Well when you look at a real couple it is” Yuchan stated. “I was eating with Wooyoung and San and they are a real couple and it’s so obvious you aren’t with how they act compared to you two”

“Channie not all couples act the same” Junhee began careful “Besides Donghun and I are older than them and knew each other for longer before we started dating and-”

“But Donghun never says he loves you and you never say you love him” Yuchan said “Plus you guys don’t like ever really go out”

“I don’t have to say I love him, and what do you think we are doing right now?” Donghun gestured to the picnic 

“This hardly counts,” Yuchan said. Donghun crossed his arms.

“And why not?”

“Because you went on picnics before you were ‘dating’”

“Junnie likes picnics, he likes watching people with their dogs and I like watching him”

“And besides you don’t act all that couply. You just kiss and hold hands” 

“What else should we be doing in public? We aren’t going to screw in public Yuchan”

“It is just the feel, they had a different feel” 

“Chan we are different couples. I don’t need Donghun to tell me he loves me, it’s love languages. For me it’s physical touch and quality time. Donghun hyung I believe is the same as me. We don’t need words of affirmation.” Junhee said gently, holding Yuchan “Wooyoung and San from what I remember of them when I’ve hung out love words of affirmation, so it’s just what they do and-”

“I do love you though,” Donghun said, suddenly looking at Junhee. Junhee blinked and looked at him “Like so much. You know that.”

“I love you too, Donghun more than words can describe” Junhee said, painfully truthfully. Donghun smiled, and leaned over to kiss him soft.

“Now then Yuchan, if you are done discrediting my relationship do you want ice cream? My treat” Donghun smiled. Yuchan smiled and jumped up nodding “Want anything baby?” Donghun looked to Junhee who shook his head.

“I want 3 scoops hyung!” Yuchan whined pulling his arm. Donghun nodded and headed off. Junhee watched them go before he started cleaning up, he didn’t want to stay at the park any more. Besides he needed time to collect the shattered pieces of his heart before the party. A few months ago he would have given anything to hear Donghun say ‘I love you’ to him but now it was just more painful for him. He knew Donghun didn’t mean it, he would never mean it. Junhee had meant it, Donghun would never realize that. By the time the other two returned Junhee was mostly done packing up. “Hyung?” Yuchan looked at him, Donghun eyebrows came together in confusion.

“I need to get home to pick out my outfit for the party,” Junhee smiled. Donghun chuckled and nodded “You two can stay here I can carry all this home myself”

“I’ll come with you sweetie” Donghun smiled and ruffled Yuchan’s hair “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah! I saw my friend Chan on the way to you I’ll go back to him” Yuchan smiled “Bang Chan, he’s Australian” Yuchan added 

“I know that” Donghun laughed lightly and Yuchan ran off. “Alright let’s get home” Donghun said, taking some of the stuff from Junhee and walking toward their apartment. Junhee followed, disappointed at the lack of alone time he would have. Once the made it inside Donghun set the stuff on the table laughing “Nice cover with the love languages thing, I didn’t even think about our friends expecting us to say we loved each other”

“Yeah, I mean I wasn’t really lying for me. I don’t need to hear it.” Junhee said heading to his room 

“We should try to match a little for the party Junhee!” Donghun smiled. Junhee told him to let him pick first because Donghun has more clothes. He was flipping through his clothes when his phone buzzed. He checked it and saw a text from Yuchan, at the same time Donghun called “Channie is dumb the party is next Saturday” 

“He texted me too,” Junhee said walking out “I want to go shopping for a new outfit then”

“I’ll take you out to shop,” Donghun smiled “Want to go now?” 

“No I wanna take a nap… Tomorrow?” Junhee asked. Donghun nodded and ruffled his hair.

“Alright I will take you shopping tomorrow baby” Donghun smiled.

Junhee went to his bed and curled up sighing. Yuchan sent him another text to apologize for questioning his relationship with Donghun. Junhee told him it was fine that most people expected couples to say ‘I love you’. Yuchan went on to talk about how he could tell how much Donghun meant it by how he looked at Junhee. Junhee felt his heart breaking all over again because he knew Donghun didn’t, only he meant it. Junhee told Yuchan he was going to take a nap and put his phone on silent. Junhee cried silently hugging his pillow until he did fall asleep. He woke up the next morning, surprised he had slept so long since that is all he had done for the past two weeks. Still he got up and stretched before heading to the kitchen, he had barely gotten the cookware out before Donghun came up and back hugged him. “Morning Hyung, omelettes today?”

“Lets get breakfast from somewhere out so we can get to the mall early before the crowds” Donghun stated

“Alright” Junhee smiled softly 

“Sleep well?” 

“Yeah, dreamed about having like 10 dogs it was great” 

“I think you like dogs more than me,” Donghun laughed moving away while Junhee put everything away. 

“I like dogs more than people in general.” Junhee smiled and went to get ready for the day. Donghun was already dressed, so he just made sure he had his wallet and car keys and waited. Junhee came out after a few minutes dressed and ready to go. Donghun led him out and to the car with a soft smile. Donghun took them to get omelettes since that was what Junhee had suggested he would make that morning. They ate in comfortable silence, Junhee tried to pay since breakfast was his job but Donghun didn’t let him. Then they were back in the car and driving to the mall. The mall had only been opened for 30 minutes when they arrived so it wasn’t super crowded yet, which Donghun liked. Junhee wouldn’t have minded either way, he just wanted new clothes. Junhee had an aesthetic, which was stripes, he loved striped tops. He only owned a few things that weren’t striped and if you included plaid in that he was pretty sure he had maybe 10 total things that were his typical look and he wanted that party to be when he really tried something new. As soon as they got into the store Donghun moved toward a cluster of striped things but Junhee ignored them, part of him really wanted to try and look super hot and different from normal because maybe then Donghun would like him back. Junhee was searching for a while unsure of what to pick, he grabbed a pink shirt and looked at it chewing on his bottom lip.

“Junnie, that has exactly zero stripes. what are you doing?” Donghun asked, coming up behind him.

“If I wanted to keep wearing stripes I wouldn’t have needed to go shopping” Junhee said

“Mmm…” Donghun back hugged him and rested his chin on his shoulder “Well that’s cute” Junhee sighed and put it back, he didn’t want to be _cute_ he wanted to be hot. “Why’d you put it back it would look great on you”

“I don’t want to be cute” Junhee wiggled out of his grip and walked away. Leaving Donghun confused and watching him. Junhee kept flipping through ranks before he got frustrated and left the store followed closely by Donghun.

“Well, you are cute always but what do you want to be?” Donghun asked

“I want to be hot”

“You are?”

“I want to look hot, and don’t say I do. All anyone ever says is I’m cute unless I’m performing for dance or a musical and I hate it” 

“Why?” 

“Because Donghun the closest thing I’ve gotten to a boyfriend in the past 6 years is you wanting to fake date me, and after this ends I’d like to get an actual boyfriend” Junhee muttered keeping his voice down in case anyone they knew was around. Donghun looked at him for a minute, face unreadable then he crossed his arms

“Well you don’t need to be trying to get one while we are”

“I’m not I just want to look hot for a party so people know I’m not just cute for after this all ends”

“Whatever.” Donghun turned and walked off, leaving Junhee standing alone, confused. Donghun didn’t have any reason to be mad at him, he ignored the part of him that wanted to go after Donghun and beg for forgiveness. He was trying to pretend like he was no longer in love so that one day he could really not be in love. He went into the next store determined to find something there because he didn’t want to be out anymore. He found a few options, really he only needed tops. So he bought a black short sleeve button down, a long sleeve black button down with red roses on it, and a cropped green button down. He paid for his shirts as well as a gift for Donghun and went to find Donghun, having an idea of where to check. He was correct in looking in a store that sells Pokemon stuff. Donghun was standing near the back, angrily glaring at a Bulbasaur plush. 

“Hyung?” Junhee looked at him as he walked over “Are you okay?” 

“What did you buy?” Donghun ignored his question, throwing the plush back on its shelf.

“Um just a few shirts, I-”

“So are you finished? Can we go?” 

“Yes…” Junhee’s voice was small as Donghun walked out, he followed clutching the bag to his chest then quietly he said “Maybe I should return them...I don’t think I want to go anymore…”

“Don’t be stupid. We are going. How else will you find a new person” Donghun snapped. Junhee didn’t speak up again. The ride back home was quiet. Junhee felt like crying, he didn’t understand why Donghun was so mad at him. Once they parked, Donghun got out and went inside, not even waiting for Junhee. Junhee ran after him, since he didn’t bring his keys. Thankfully Donghun did wait for him to get inside, before he turned to go to his room.

“Hyung wait...I-uh-I got something for you” Junhee said reaching into his bag. Donghun turned and crossed his arms waiting. Junhee pulled out a box of mixed rings “You like wearing rings so I thought you might-” Donghun took the box from him and walked off with a half assed thanks. Junhee felt the tears stinging in his eyes as he went to his room, he threw the bag into his closet and sat on his bed, it only took a few seconds before he was crying burying his face in a pillow to muffle the sounds so Donghun wouldn’t hear him. The worst part of all of it was he couldn’t reach out to anyone because that would ruin the prank, well he could in theory reach out to his friend Hakyeon, but he didn’t want to bother him. He knew Hakyeon and Taekwoon had been having some trouble lately so he didn’t want to annoy him. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but Donghun knocked on his door. Junhee held his breath to try to stop crying.

“Jun...I’m sorry I shouldn’t have acted like that...I can hear you crying even if you’re trying to cover it...please don’t cry because I’m an asshole” Donghun’s voice was soft “I just didn’t...like the idea of you changing yourself to try to get attention. You deserve someone who will like you for your adorable self. People who only care about your looks do not deserve you” Donghun waited a minute, probably for Junhee to say something before he sighed and added “I love the rings you got me, thank you. If you’d rather I not go to the party I won’t. We can end the prank today if you want, so you can find someone else” Junhee didn’t want that, he wanted to have the next month and a half to pretend Donghun loved him back. Panicked he jumped out of bed and pulled the door open. Donghun blinked shocked, clearly having expected Junhee to just ignore him entirely.

“Don’t end it. I’m sorry I wasn’t going to try to get someone else at the party I was just wanting to look good” Junhee sniffled and rubbed his eyes “I want to go with you, and-and” Junhee tried and failed to not start crying again “I don’t want to make you mad at me” he sobbed. Donghun stepped forward and pulled Junhee into a hug rubbing his back, shushing him gently. 

“I’m not mad at you Junnie, I could never be mad at you please don’t cry anymore” Donghun murmured holding him, it only made Junhee cry more “Do you want to come cuddle in my bed? You can sleep there” 

“Time is it?” Junhee hiccuped between sobs.

“It’s like 930 at night sweetie”

“Okay...cuddle” Junhee mumbled. Donghun pulled him to his room and gave him some of his own pajamas to wear. Junhee looked at them still teary eyed then chuckled a little “So you do own shirts to sleep in?”

“I get hot at night” Donghun smiled, turning to get changed. Junhee watched his back for a minute before he remembered he should also get changed. He did and discreetly planned to steal the shirt, it smelled like Donghun, and he wanted to keep it until it didn’t anymore. He looked at Donghun, who had actually put a shirt on for the night, Junhee wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed, and was getting into his bed “Come here, Junnie” Donghun smiled once he was settled holding out his arms. Junhee crawled in the bed and into Donghun’s waiting arms. He rested his head on Donghun’s chest, Donghun began carding his fingers gently through Junhee’s hair. “I’m sorry I made you cry” Donghun pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s fine, don’t apologize. '' Junhee closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Donghun’s chest, trying to sneakily find a good spot to breathe in Donghun’s smell. Finally settling on his face pressed his neck. Donghun didn’t say anything, so Junhee was pretty sure he didn’t notice. “Tomorrow I’ll show you the shirts, so you can pick something to match” Junhee mumbled, his face was pressed so close to Donghun's neck that his lips brushed against his neck. Donghun made a soft noise before clearing his throat.

“Alright. Let’s sleep” Donghun mumbled. Junhee nodded against his neck moving a little to throw his leg over Donghun’s waist. “Koala bear” Donghun mumbled, sounding fond. Junhee smiled falling asleep easily, it was always easy to fall asleep when he was cuddling with Donghun. Donghun was just so comforting for his strong body to his smell it all made Junhee feel very safe. 

When Junhee woke up before Donghun’s alarm went off, they had moved in their sleep so Junhee was practically on top of Donghun. Donghun had a hand resting on the small of Junhee’s back; the other was holding one of Junhee’s hands. Junhee's head was now resting more on Donghun’s chest than his shoulder, he could hear his heartbeat. Junhee lifted his head a little to look at Donghun’s sleeping face, a small smile playing at his lips. Donghun looked so soft when he was asleep, he always had a cute little pout when he slept. Donghun mumbled and moved his hand further around Junhee’s waist so the hand rested on his hip, ruining Junhee’s plan to somehow get up without Donghun noticing. Junhee sighed and rested his head back on Donghun’s chest, waiting for the older to get up. Finally after about 10 minutes he heard Donghun’s alarm going off. Donghun goaned tightening his arm around Junhee, he blinked and looked down at Junhee with a sleepy smile. Junhee looked up at him and smiled. “Morning hyung” Junhee mumbled

“Morning, why are you on top of me?” Donghun chuckled his voice thick and deep from sleep.

“Dunno, just woke up like this, but it’s comfy. You’re a good bed.” Junhee nuzzled his face into Donghun’s neck.

“Well you’re bed needs to use the bathroom. So off” Donghun smiled but sat up holding Junhee, Junhee kept clinging while now sitting in Donghun’s lap. “Junhee, darling. You have to get up, you can sit on me after I use the bathroom”

“Don’t call me darling” Junhee mumbled sleepily. Still, he got up letting Donghun go to the bathroom. He flopped back in the bed burying his face in Donghun’s pillow, trying to plan how he could also steal that because he just really liked how Donghun smelled. He listened for the sink so he knew when to sit up and act like he wasn’t a creep, Donghun came back to see Junhee sitting in bed rubbing his eyes and waiting for him. “What time do you have class today?”

“Online one at like noon? Maybe 1230?” Junhee mumbled, Donghun picked him up and carried him to the couch, Junhee felt himself blush “What about you?”

“In person at 11, so we can cuddle for a little longer, I need to leave by 1030. Shower by 10. So...hm...we have another 2 hours to cuddle.” Donghun sat holding Junhee “Although, we should eat” 

“But in order to eat I have to not be clinging to you” Junhee whined.

“We can just have cereal and then cuddle more,” Donghun laughed. Junhee pouted and got up going to get the cereal and bowls stomping his feet the whole way, they lived on the first floor of their apartment so he didn’t have to worry about downstairs neighbors. Donghun watched him smiling, “You can show me your shirts when I get home and you finish class okay?” 

“Fine, come eat, you are wasting my cuddle time” Junhee huffed. Donghun laughed and went to eat. Junhee finished first and washed his dish then waited, impatiently, for Donghun to finish. Junhee didn’t even let Donghun wash his dish before he started whining that he wanted to cuddle. “Hyung~ hyung! Come on! I want to cuddle! Now!” Junhee stamped his foot.

“Yes, yes okay I’m coming you needy baby” Donghun chuckled following Junhee to the couch, he set an alarm so he wouldn’t forget to get up and shower. He sat down and barely had 3 seconds before he got a lapful of Junhee. Donghun was used to this, Junhee was always more clingy after they had a fight. He needed the comfort of being cuddled to know everything was okay, Donghun didn’t mind because he also liked cuddling. “What will you do while I’m in class?”

“Pout”

“Fair enough, but also do your class work”

“I will while pouting because I am not getting cuddled” Donghun laughed lightly, and kissed his forehead “Do not try and pacify me with kisses!” Junhee scolded 

“I would never try that, besides I know better” Donghun laughed “The only way to pacify you is with cuddles, and compliments. My pretty, lovely, amazing, perfect, best friend in the whole world” Junhee giggles softly nuzzling his face into Donghun’s neck blushing. They stayed cuddled up on the couch until Donghun’s alarm went off, as soon as it did Junhee started whining again. Donghun chuckled and kissed his head, saying it was only going to be a couple hours but Junhee just huffed and crossed his arms pouting. Donghun ruffled his hair and went off to shower. Junhee laid on the couch groaning, until Donghun got out of the shower “Stop being dramatic Junnie” he laughed going to his room

“Have you MET me? I am always dramatic!” Junhee yelled back, “And I am dying here because I don’t get a full day of cuddles!” 

“You will get more cuddles when I get home and after your fashion show” Donghun laughed. Junhee whined and pouted, crossing his arms. Donghun came out dressed for class, still looking ridiculously hot. Donghun went over and kissed his forehead “You should get showered too you pouty pouty baby” Donghun smiled then ruffled his hair and headed out. Junhee waited till he was sure that Donghun wasn’t going to be coming back before he went back to Donghun’s room and crawled in his bed. He layed in the bed and sighed, so much for yesterday's plan of getting over his crush on Donghun. Donghun just wanted to make his life hard apparently, he was way too sweet for them to just be friends but Junhee knew it didn’t mean anything to him. He curled up in a ball feeling the tears coming back while he was laying in Donghun’s bed, it just felt so real and he wanted to tell Donghun that he wanted their relationship to be real but he couldn’t. Junhee was scared, he sometimes felt like there were signs but then other times he felt like every sign was something he was misreading. Junhee sighed and sat up, he saw one of Donghun’s sweaters laying in a head on the floor. He picked it up and then went to his room, he hid the sweater under his bed then went to get a shower, he didn’t want to because he wouldn’t smell like he had been cuddling with Donghun anymore. He got showered but put Donghun’s pajamas back on, he then went and got logged on his computer so he could do his online class. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he fully logged in, he was able to focus on his class until Donghun got home. Donghun walked over to him, and leaned down to kiss him, not seeming to care that he was in a video call. “Hey baby, I missed you'' Donghun said, then kissed his head before walking away. Junhee was a blushing mess for the rest of his class, once he finished class he went out to ask Donghun if he wanted to see his outfits for the party, Donghun sat on the couch with a snack nodding. Junhee blushed and went to his room. He put on the short sleeve black shirt first pairing it with black skinny jeans, he didn’t bother with socks or shoes as he padded out to Donghun. Donghun eyes flicked up and down his body then smiled “It looks great baby” 

“Yeah? But do I look hot?” Junhee eyes lit up excited. Donghun nodded with a smile, Junhee hugged him and then ran off to his room to change. He switched his outfit to the green button down crop top and ripped blue jeans. It technically would have been easier to do his other black button down with the roses because he was also going to wear the same skinny jeans, but he wanted to save that for last. Once again he padded out to Donghun, to show off his new outfit. Donghun looked at him and squinted in confusion at the hem of the shirt. “Is something wrong?”

“Is that...a crop top?” Donghun asked, slowly and carefully. Junhee nods nervously and lifts his arms a little to show it off.

“Does it look bad?” 

“No but-” Donghun paused looking at his exposed skin “I don’t think you should wear that to the party”

“Oh? Um okay?” Junhee looked down, hugging his stomach to cover it “I have one more to try on. I’ll be right back…”

“Junhee you look amazing,” Donghun said “I just,” he paused then sighed “I don’t want everyone to be hitting on you. Having to fight people all night isn’t ideal, for me.” Junhee's face went pink as he nodded embarrassed. Junhee went back to his room he changed, he was just going to show the outfit but he saw a pair of fake glasses sitting on his vanity so he put them on and checked the mirror before heading out to Donghun. Donghun was typing on his phone, Junhee waited not wanting to interrupt. Donghun eyes flickered up to him, then his eyes went wide “Jesus Christ Junhee,” Donghun breathed “Warn a guy”

“Is it bad?” Junhee asked nervously.

“You aren’t real” Donghun mumbled standing up and going to him “People don’t look like this. You look amazing”

“I am real…” Junhee mumbled shy.

“Wear that, I’ll pick something to match for the party” Donghun smiled heading to his room. Junhee went to change back into pajamas, before following Donghun to his room.

“I wanna see what you pick!” Junhee smiled flopping in Donghun’s bed.

“I won’t look nearly as good as you, Junnie” Donghun laughed. He flipped through his clothes, then pulled out a white sheer button down. “Day and night, plus you will get more attention if I wear this” Donghun smiled softly. Junhee looks at him and nods.

“Try it on! I wanna see” Junhee demanded crossing his arms. Donghun chuckled and grabbed his own pair of black skinny jeans and got changed while Junhee flopped back on his bed waiting. 

“Alright what do you think Junnie? Is this acceptable?” Donghun asked, Junhee looked over and sat up.

“You look great, will you wear the rings I got you?” Junhee asked, giving him puppy eyes. Donghun chuckled and nodded. 

“If you want me too” Donghun smiled then looked at Junhee confused “Are those still my pajamas?” Junhee looked at him then just bolted out of the room.

“Mine now!” Junhee yelled as he hurtled into his room shutting and locking the door. He could hear Donghun laughing as he got changed and hid Donghun’s clothes in the bottom of his dresser. 

“Jun! Give me my clothes” Donghun knocked on the door.

“If you want them you will have to kill me first” Junhee called back purposely making lots of noise around the room before opening the door for him. “I am not wearing them anymore, but I was promised cuddles. SO let’s go cuddle we should watch a movie” Junhee pulled Donghun to the couch.

“If you are stealing my clothes we are watching the Pokemon movie, and I will cry and you will have to deal with that” Donghun laughed.

“I can do that” Junhee smiled, gathering the movie night pillows and blankets from their box, “Can we lay on the couch?” 

“We won’t both fit, unlike you I actually have an ass that takes up room”

“Rude, unnecessary. But also I want to lay on top of you, it was comfy this morning” Donghun looked at him then nodded and got snacks while Junhee set up the couch. Once everything was ready Donghun laid down getting comfy before telling Junhee that he could lay down. Junhee carefully laid down his head resting just under Donghun’s chin, their legs ending up tangled up together. Donghun pulled the blanket over them and started the movie, Junhee didn’t know much about Pokemon he just knew Donghun loved it. He had tried to learn about it to impress Donghun when he first realized his crush but it had gone terribly, Donghun still thought it was cute he tried. He didn’t realize it was more than a friend trying to learn his interests. Junhee knew more now because of how often he ended up watching things with Donghun, he even had Pokemon Go on his phone so he could play with Donghun. Donghun played with his hair as they watched, Junhee knew before it even got to the scene when Donghun would start crying, so he wiggled around until he was kind of hugging him, he pressed light comforting kisses on his cheeks. Donghun hugged him a little too tightly, almost painfully, while he cried. He was calmed down by credits rolling. “Hyung why do you want this so much you cry every time”

“Because I am a Pokemon master!” Donghun huffed “Up to just watch the show?” he added, Junhee nodded, settling back down on his chest. Donghun spent a ridiculous amount of time picking which series to watch, arguing with himself on which to pick. Junhee didn’t mind, Donghun chose Johto. Donghun explained that they would just keep watching the generations in order. Junhee agreed, he didn’t really care what they did. Junhee would watch pretty much anything, as long as he got to snuggle with Donghun. Donghun sang very passionately with the theme song, still sounding great despite having Junhee laying on his chest. Junhee smiled softly, he watched the show occasionally asking Donghun questions. Donghun answered enthusiastically, happy to have Junhee being interested. Junhee fell asleep after a few episodes, Donghun kept watching while holding the sleeping boy. Donghun turned the tv off after a couple hours, he adjusted how he was laying the best to the best of his ability without waking up Junhee. Donghun fell asleep holding Junhee on his chest. 

  
  


Saturday came and Junhee was panicking while trying to get ready. He was sitting in front of his vanity trying to figure out how to do his makeup. Junhee wanted so desperately for Donghun to finally notice him as a person who he could actually date for real. He settled on a pinky red eyeshadow, subtle eyeliner and pink tinted lip balm. Then he got dressed, and waited for Donghun to get ready. Donghun didn’t seem to try as much as Junhee to get ready, but he still looked amazing. Junhee had to stop himself from staring for too long at Donghun. Junhee went to the uber trailing the older quietly. Donghun complimented him, telling him how good he looked. Junhee thanked him and complimented him back, hoping his pout at the lack of real attention he was getting for how he looked. Donghun opened the back door for him, Junhee got in with Donghun following behind. They rode in mostly silence to the party, Seonghwa was throwing it at his parents house. When they arrived it was already so crowded, Junhee got out after Donghun, his hand immediately finding Donghun’s, intertwining his fingers before they went inside. Junhee scanned the crowd to try to find their friends, but it was too crowded. He didn’t see them, he was able to spot Wooyoung and San already making out, very intensely. Donghun pulled Junhee to get drinks to start the night, Junhee had spent the week mentally preparing himself for this party. He was ready for kissing, being all over each other, anything that Donghun could throw at him. Donghun and he spent a lot of the party together. Donghun did eventually go off to talk to a friend that Junhee didn’t know after a couple hours, Junhee had told him he would be fine. Junhee sat on a couch texting Yuchan so he could try to find him.

“Hey hot stuff” a voice said, Junhee didn’t react still trying to figure out where Yuchan was, when he felt someone sit by him, “What’s your name?” Junhee looked up at the guy who was sitting next to him blinking in surprise 

“Oh, um…” Junhee stammered “I’m Junhee” 

“And you’re here all by your pretty self?”

“Uh well no I’m just-” Junhee began 

“Can I get your number?” The guy leaned closer. Before Junhee could react Donghun was there pulling Junhee to his feet and getting in between them.

“What do you want with my boyfriend?” Donghun growled

“Hyung, calm down” Junhee moved to be in front of Donghun, a hand on his chest. 

“If you care about him so much, why was he sitting alone?” the guy said, Junhee could see Donghun getting angrier. 

“He’s drunk, we are drunk, come on let’s just go” Junhee tried, but the guy grabbed at him and Donghun simultaneously pulled Junhee away from the guy and punched the guy in the face hard. Junhee gasped loudly.

“Don’t ever fucking touch him again or I will break your fucking hands” Donghun growled. Junhee quickly pulled Donghun away and worriedly checked his hand. Donghun grabbed Junhee’s jaw and pulled him into a very heated kiss. Donghun held his jaw, his tongue slipping into Junhee’s mouth. Junhee was drunk enough to not think to control himself and moaned into the kiss. Donghun pushed Junhee into a corner, kissing him hungrily, Junhee’s hands went up to Donghun’s hair to keep him close, not wanting Donghun to pull away even for a second. Donghun did manage to pull away but he just went to kiss his neck, nipping at the skin earning small moans. “We should go back to our place” Donghun mumbled, already ordering the uber. Junhee mumbled in agreement before going back in for a kiss, Donghun kissed him briefly then pulled him outside to the uber. They got in, Junhee pressing small kisses on Donghun’s neck. Donghun told him to stop, Junhee froze a little. “Just till we get home” Donghun leaned over and kissed him. Junhee kissed back then sat impatiently, the ride back to their apartment felt longer than it had been to Seonghwa’s place. When they arrived Donghun got out, barely letting Junhee out of the car before he pulled him into a kiss. They barely made it in their apartment not wanting to stop kissing long enough to not trip.

  
  


Junhee woke up with a splitting headache, his whole body sore as well. He adjusted how he was laying when he realized he was yet again asleep with his head on Donghun’s chest. Donghun was shirtless this time. Junhee groaned softly, as he moved he realized that he was also shirtless. He looked around confused and tired trying to remember what had happened after Donghun had decked the guy. Donghun woke suddenly and much quicker than Junhee could process was out of the bed, when Junhee looked at him he had boxers on and was grabbing his clothes. Donghun didn’t even look at Junhee as he left the room, but Junhee saw the nail marks running down his back. Junhee felt his stomach sinking as he sat up more, he glanced around and saw a used condom haphazardly thrown into the trash can he still kept by his bed. Junhee stood slowly and grabbed clothes to put on. He went to clean his face, his makeup was smeared and slept in. Junhee looked at all the marks covering his neck and chest and felt tears in his eyes, they had had drunken sex and Donghun had run out of the room in the morning. Junhee ordered them both hangover soup and went to clean up his room, he didn’t actually cry. He just felt numb, he couldn’t even remember sleeping with Donghun, and Donghun clearly had been disgusted by the fact that they did. When the soup arrived he went to Donghun’s door and knocked, he could hear music playing. “Hyung I got us hangover soup…” Junhee said, the music turned up louder “I’ll just...leave it outside the door…” Junhee said quietly, setting Donghun’s food by the door. 

Junhee sat at the table alone while eating, he heard Donghun’s door open and then close quickly. Junhee finished eating and went back to his room, he sat in front of his vanity and began testing which of his foundations worked better for covering up all the marks. He found that one and set it on the table to use later. He also planned to wear more turtlenecks until they went away. He heard Donghun coming out of his room to throw out trash but didn’t bother even trying to talk to him. He could wait a few days, then play it off like a weird drunk thing between them, and things would go back to normal. Junhee didn’t want to even get in his bed, unless he was with Donghun. Junhee changed the sheets and got rid of the trash with the condom, he wanted to make it seem like everything was normal. It didn’t help, but he still hadn’t cried at all. Junhee wasn’t sure if he ever would, he just felt empty and numb. Any hope he had was gone, Donghun was never going to actually want him.

Three days after they slept together they had barely even seen each other. Junhee had finally broken and texted Hakyeon asking if they could meet up soon on the third day, when Donghun came in from class then marched over and grabbed Junhee’s wrist dragging him outside. Junhee was a little scared he tried to pull away but Donghun just told him to calm down and that they were going to hang out with friends. Junhee blinked, confused, he wasn’t sure if Donghun was just ignoring the fact they had slept together or if something else was up. They got to the table where their friends were chatting, once they got close Donghun practically threw Junhee’s arm down. “Guys we need to talk,” Donghun said to the group as a whole. Their friends looked at them curiously, “Junhee and I aren’t really dating it was supposed to be a prank but it was stupid” Junhee heart clenched as he looked down.

“What?? But you said-” Yuchan began

“We lied” Donghun didn’t let him finish “Honestly I can’t believe any of you even believed that Junhee and I would _ever_ date” Donghun said. Junhee looked at his phone as he received a text from Hakyeon saying he would love to hang out and asking when. Junhee walked away and called Hakyeon, thankful that no one ever seemed to notice when he left. 

“Junnie!” Hakyeon's voice sounded excited “My baby! I have missed you!” 

“Can I stay with you for a while hyung?” Junhee asked his voice weak 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I...I will explain when I see you just...please?”

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll text Taekwoon to let him know? Do you need me to come get you? I can be there in like 45 minutes?”

“I can get a bus to the station near you if you can pick me up there?” 

“Yes I can just text me when you are close okay?”

“Thank you, see you soon” Junhee went back to his apartment and packed a couple bags, he shoved the sweater he had stolen from Donghun in the bag then left to catch a bus. He timed it well so he only had to wait a couple minutes for the bus. He sent a text to tell Hakyeon what time he should be arriving. His bus was a few minutes late but he could see Hakyeon waiting. The tears he has been holding in for the past few days sprung to his eyes, Junhee stumbled off the bus and was quickly pulled into a hug by Hakyeon. “Hyung-I...I did something really really stupid” 

“Let’s get home, then we can talk Junnie, okay?” Hakyeon pulled Junhee to his car after collecting his bags. Junhee followed him trying to keep from breaking down in public. Hakyeon got the car loaded and then made sure Junhee was in before he got himself in and drove them to his place. “Woonie is at work for another couple hours so it’ll just be us for a while” Hakyeon added as they parked. Junhee nodded rubbing his eyes, Hakyeon reached over and gently wiped a few stray tears that had slipped out “Let’s go inside, honey” Junhee nodded and grabbed his bags and followed Hakyeon inside. Hakyeon took the bags and set them on the floor then pulled Junhee to sit on the couch. “Tell me what’s going on, Junnie”

“So...a bunch of my friends are in a prank war, including Donghun,” Junhee began shaky

“Did he fake confess to you because I will kill him.” Hakyeon said, already having known about Junhee’s crush.

“No, no he would never do that,” Junhee began fidgeting with a pillow feeling the tears building up “He said we should fake date, to prank the others… and I agreed to it” Junhee mumbled “I knew that was stupid because I am so in love with him but…”

“Junnie,” Hakyeon frowned, Junhee finally started crying. Hakyeon pulled him into a hug rubbing his back.

“I thought I could handle it and pretend he-he felt the same for a while” Junhee sobbed “I was doing okay but...we…” Junhee cried “We went to a party and a guy was hitting on me I guess...I wasn’t paying attention really...But Donghun came up and was really mad about the guy hitting on me…” Junhee took a deep shaky breath “And we were drunk, he kissed me...and it got intense...Donghun got us an uber home and-and I don’t remember much of what happened after we left the party.” he paused trying to calm down enough to keep talking “We...had sex”

“What?!” Hakyeon pulled away looking at Junhee shocked “Did he-”

“He didn’t force me to, I remember being very willing” Junhee mumbled, then his face creased and more tears fell “But he uh he woke up the next day and ran out of my room without talking to me then avoided me for three days...and then today he outed the fake relationship even though he had planned to keep it up for another couple months. He-he said he couldn’t believe anyone would believe we would ever date” Junhee sobbed out “Hyung why doesn’t he love me back? What’s wrong with me? Am I that disgusting?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, Junnie” Hakyeon murmured, pulling Junhee into a hug. Junhee sobbed against Hakyeon until he passed out from exhaustion. Hakyeon stayed on the couch holding him, feeling his own heart break for his friend. Eventually Taekwoon came home and gave Hakyeon a questioning look when he saw him holding Junhee, “Help me get him to the guest room and I’ll explain…” Hakyeon sighed. Taekwoon went and picked Junhee up so Hakyeon could get the bags and they moved Junhee to the guest room. Hakyeon went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner once they had Junhee settled. 

“What’s going on? Why was your baby crying?” Taekwoon asked while helping Hakyeon cook. Hakyeon explained, upset feeling like he should cry himself.

“I feel so bad, he didn’t even reach out to me until just now and he was going through all of this by himself, I should have been there for him” 

“You can’t blame yourself for this, Junnie made a bad decision” Taekwoon said, Hakyeon turned ready to yell at him but saw the tears in his eyes, coupled with an angry look “But where does he live with this asshole cause I am going to kill him for hurting Junnie”

“Don’t do that, it’ll upset Junhee” Hakyeon pulled him into a hug “Besides what will you do? Cry at him?”

“I know Tae Kwon Do” Taekwoon mumbled against his shoulder 

“Yes, yes so tough. My big strong Woonie” Hakyeon smiled softly rubbing his back then pulled away “But really I think right now Jun just needs support, we’ve known he was in love with Donghun for a while. Now he is dealing with the pain of knowing Donghun clearly and truly doesn’t feel the same” 

“I know...I just hate seeing him upset. He’s so just...genuinely sweet and kind to everyone. He doesn’t deserve this” 

“He doesn’t but it will all work out somehow” Hakyeon went back to the stove. Taekwoon sighed with a nod and went back to cutting vegetables for him. Once dinner was ready Hakyeon went to get Junhee while Taekwoon set the table. Hakyeon started to wake him by gently carding his fingers through Junhee’s hair, telling him to come eat. Junhee woke up slowly, he whined and sat up. Hakyeon once again asked him to come eat, Junhee nodded and followed Hakyeon to the table sleepily. Hakyeon and Taekwoon shared a look silently agreeing on not bringing Donghun up unless Junhee talked about him. Junhee didn’t, he mostly ate in silence. The other two had expected that to some degree, Taekwoon even offered to do the dishes because he figured at this moment Junhee wanted to be alone but just needed out of his apartment to be away from Donghun. Junhee did offer to do them since he was the guest but Taekwoon insisted it would be fine, so after he finished eating Junhee said he was going to go back to sleep. Hakyeon nodded and told him to call for them if he needed anything. Junhee nodded and headed to the room. He spent the first couple days that he stayed there ignoring his phone and sleeping most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhee stayed with Hakyeon and Taekwoon for two weeks before he decided he should go home. Hakyeon told him he could always come back if he needed to, and that he was only a phone call away. Junhee hugs him and thanks him, Taekwoon drives him to the bus station on his way to work giving him a similar speech as Hakyeon did. Junhee gave him a hug and thanked him after he got him to the stop and then he got out of the car to wait for the bus. Junhee was nervous, he wasn’t over it he just figured two week was too long to be gone. So he was going home, he had panic gone through everything he could think of happening. When the bus stopped he was greeted by Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s friend (and his friend but not part of his main group) Wonshik, Wonshik had explained that Hakyeon had asked him to make sure Junhee got home okay. Junhee smiled and hugged him telling him he missed him. Wonshik hugged him, then walked with him to his apartment. Junhee was thankful he didn’t bring up anything that had happened, he wasn’t sure if he just didn’t know or was avoiding it but either way he was thankful. When they got to his door Junhee began fishing out his keys from his bag, Wonshik waited for a minute then chuckled and said “I thought my girl was the only one who did this, can’t ever find anything in your bag?” Junhee laughed loudly, shaking his head still digging when the door was practically ripped open. Junhee looked up to see Donghun, looking between the two of them.

“Who the fuck is this?” Donghun asked, looking at Junhee.

“Wonshik he’s my-”

“What? You disappeared for 2 weeks to find some guy to screw?!” 

“What? No! I went to visit Hakyeon and Taekwoon hyungs. I just met Wonshik hyung when I was getting off the bus.”

“I have a girlfriend dude,” Wonshik fixed Donghun with a cold glare “But who are you to be mad if he had?”

“I am his best friend. He’s never even talked about you so clearly you don’t matter” Donghun said equally as coldly.

“Hyungs stop it!” Junhee got between them “Please…” Donghun looked at Junhee then reached around him to rip his bags out of Wonshik’s hands then pulled Junhee in and slammed the door before Junhee could tell Wonshik bye. “Hyung I-”

“So you decide to just fucking run off for two weeks and ignore everyone’s text?! Do you have any idea how worried everyone was?!” Donghun yelled at him, Junhee shrunk in on himself but before he could say anything Donghun was continuing, “You just never think of anyone but yourself! I can’t fucking believe you! Even just a single text saying ‘hey I am going to see Hakyeon for a while’! But you are too fucking good to do that” 

“I didn’t think about it… I-” Junhee tried but stopped seeing Donghun pulling clothes out of his bags “What are you doing?”

“I am doing laundry and since you are home I am going to do your laundry too” Donghun snapped, Junhee felt his stomach drop because he knew the sweater would be in that bag. Junhee didn’t have time to stop him before Donghun pulled it out of the bag and stared at it. “This is mine”

“I didn’t realize I was just packing quickly so I could go I-”

“The last place I saw it was in my room Junhee.”

“It was on the couch-”

“It literally has my name on the back” Donghun stared at Junhee questioningly. Junhee just teared up and ran to his room shutting and locking the door. Donghun frowned confused but shook his head taking the laundry to the laundry room of the complex. He started a load and was loading the second when Byeongkwan came in, to see him holding his sweater confused. 

“Hey Hyung, oh some of those are Junhee hyungs! Is he back? Is he okay?” Byeongkwan asked, looking at the laundry basket.

“Yes, he’s back he went to see Hakyeon apparently” Donghun muttered still looking at the sweater.

“What’s up? Your staring at the sweater like it offended your great grandmother” Byeongkwan laughed.

“He took this with him, but tried to act like he didn’t know it was mine. But I know the last time I wore it I left it in my room and I don’t wash sweaters as often as my shirts so it smells like my cologne and Junhee doesn’t wear anything that smells like mine, plus it has my name on it. So I don’t get why-” Donghun stopped mid sentence. Horrified with himself, as he realized that he hadn't seen it since the night they fought and he let Junhee cuddle in his room. 

“Hyung?” Byeongkwan looked at him “You good?”

“Fuck…” Donghun muttered ignoring Byeongkwan and running out of the laundry room, Byeongkwan albeit very confused finished loading and started the other load for Donghun. Donghun ran to the apartment, muttering to himself “Please be wrong...please don’t actually like me Junnie...fuck fuck fuck” He tried and failed four times to get into the apartment. It made sense with how Junhee had acted during the prank that he might have actually had feelings for Donghun, which made Donghun feel like an asshole for not noticing. When he finally got inside, Junhee was cooking and sniffling in the kitchen, he turned to look at him shocked at Donghun’s sudden and loud appearance. “Jun-” Donghun panted, leaning on the counter “I-I’m sorry”

“It’s fine you are allowed to be upset that I just disappeared and-”

“I’m sorry I ever suggested fake dating as a prank” Donghun started, noticing the hurt look that flashed across Junhee’s face before he just nodded and turned away, “Junhee listen to me”

“There’s nothing to listen to.” Junhee said, sounding angry “It’s over now. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does! Just please listen-”

“No. I don’t want to listen because that is all I ever do, I listen and follow whatever Hyung suggests and it just isn’t good enough ever! You are always mad at me! You don’t actually even like me at all, admit it! You only call me your best friend because I follow you around!” Junhee turned to face him angry tears running down his cheeks. Donghun looked shocked, Junhee hardly ever lost his temper.

“Please...just hear me out this last time then I will leave you alone...please Junnie” Donghun begged. Junhee crossed his arms, still glaring. 

“You can talk but that doesn’t mean I will listen or care,” Junhee said. 

“I…” Dongun paused unsure, but then decided even if he was wrong he wanted to just be honest, “I had this plan...and it was so stupid and I knew that… You’re so perfect and I have never understood why you even talk to me at all much less live with me and call me your best friend. I was too scared to actually ask you out on a date, but my dumbass actually thought ‘hey maybe if I get him to fake date me I can make him fall for me’ but then I had to fuck that up like I do everything else in my life” Donghun frowned looking down “I acted like a jealous boyfriend and then...that party-”

“Hyung-”

“I wanted to let you have fun, but that fucker… I knew him. He’s such a player and I didn’t want him to get to you, because you deserve better than that. Which I am not better clearly, I’ve made you cry so much and I feel like it is more than I know…” Donghun sighed “I remember thinking to myself that night, I shouldn’t sleep with you… We were drunk, and even if you seemed willing it wasn’t right to do. But kissing you and the way you felt against me, it was addicting I couldn’t get enough. Then that next morning, I panicked and ran away because I am such a coward… Even when you got me the hangover soup I was still scared you would hate me. I hid from you for three days, not even considering how that could have hurt you. Then I just decided the best decision to end our fake relationship because I was such a coward I couldn’t just admit to you that I was in love with you.” Donghun sighed and looked at him “I love you, so much. I know I ruined any chance of us ever being together but...if there is still a chance I would do anything to fix this” 

“Donghun...I don’t know-” Junhee began nervously

“No...it’s fine I didn’t expect you to actually want me like that.” Donghun smiled sadly stepping forward and cupping his cheek wiping his tears away gently “I love you and I always will, but I won’t make you be with me. I want you to be happy and if I learned anything from this it is I can’t make you happy” Donghun sighed then pressed a kiss to his forehead “I will go stay with Sehyoon for a while” 

“Hyung-” Junhee tried but wasn’t sure what to say, Donghun just walked away after giving him a sad smile. “Hyung wait! Don’t go!” Junhee ran after him grabbing his arm. Donghun looked at him “I need some time...but I do love you, I didn’t think you loved me back”

“How could I not? You are a perfect and amazing, I don’t deserve you” 

“Why did you say you couldn’t believe our friends would believe we would ever date?”

“Jun, you’re beautiful, I am not even kind of in your league.” Donghun looked at him, Junhee stared at him for a moment.

“You… You’ve seen yourself right?” Junhee questioned

“I mean yeah, I get I’m not ugly but you-”

“You’re hot? And nice and take care of me-”

“Not really given the past few months” Donghun sighed, Junhee looked at him then stepped closer and kissed him softly. Earning a shocked look from the other boy, Junhee smiled a little.

“The past we can move past, don’t get so hung up on it” Junhee said “Give me a week to think about this, because I do love you. I just need some time first, if that’s alright?”

“Of course anything you need, do you want me to stay here or stay somewhere else?”

“Here, don’t leave me…” Junhee stepped even closer and hugged Donghun “I don’t want to fight anymore, and I don’t want you to leave.” Donghun held Junhee nodding, they stayed like that for a minute before Junhee pulled away saying “I need to finish cooking, Hyung”

“Can I...kiss you one more time?” Donghun asked slowly, Junhee went pink but nodded. Donghun leaned in and kissed him softly. Then suddenly leaned back “Oh shit the laundry! I forgot I’ll be back” Donghun ran out of the apartment. Junhee watched the door then went to cook while texting Hakyeon for advice. 

  
  


A week later Donghun didn’t want to bring it up again because he didn’t want to feel like he was pressuring Junhee into something. Junhee had decided he did want to really date Donghun but Hakyeon needed to threaten him first(his rule). Junhee decided that a proper punishment for all the pain he had been through was to not really warn Donghun of his impending doom. He only asked if Donghun cared if Hakyeon came by for dinner, he then told Hakyeon he hadn’t given Donghun his official answer yet before dinner. Hakyeon was fine with him not knowing because it would make his threats scarier. Donghun helped Junhee with cooking the dinner, Junhee really wanted to kiss him but he couldn’t since that would give away his plan. Hakyeon arrived a little before dinner was ready, Junhee sent Donghun to answer the door. He had to control the smile as he heard Donghun stammering a greeting, knowing Hakyeon was giving him the coldest death glare. Donghun brought Hakyeon in, the oldest immediately went to hug Junhee tightly while still glaring at Donghun. “Hey kiddo, you been doing better?” Hakyeon asked

“Yeah, I’ve been good. Missed you” Junhee smiled into his shoulder than he whispers “Don’t be too mean to him I do love him Hyungie” 

“I know I just want to make sure he knows how dead he will be if I ever have you at my place sobbing again” Hakyeon mumbled quietly and kissed his temple then while glaring at Donghun “Now you and I need to have a talk Donghun.” 

“I...yes okay” Donghun nodded and grabbed the dishes to set the table giving Junhee a pleading look that was ignored. So he took Hakyeon to the table and set it before sitting down “What did you need to talk about with me?”

“I want to know what made you think hurting my darling Junnie like that was even kind of okay? Who do you think you are? You are lucky he cares about you or I would have killed you” Hakyeon glared. Junhee came with the first couple dishes and set them in the center.

“Hyung, don’t be mean” Junhee said but left again leaving Donghun looking nervous and fidgeting in his seat.

“I know. I was awful but I wanted to-”

“I don’t care. If you  **_ever_ ** make him cry like that again I will actually kill you, he won’t be able to stop me a second time. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes...I’m sorry I don’t deserve even a second chance honestly I’ll never understand why he gave me one” Donghun looked down “I know I’m lucky he did and I will do everything I can to keep him from ever crying again” Hakyeon eyes him, Donghun just kept his head down. 

“Hyung I’m sorry” Junhee’s voice made Donghun’s heart sink. He smiled sadly figuring Junhee had decided they couldn’t date. 

“It’s fine, Junhee, you don’t have to apologize. I wasn’t-'' Donghun began, but he wasn’t able to finish his thought. Junhee’s small hands were on his cheeks, turning him so they looked each other in the eyes. Donghun lips parted to ask Junhee what was going on, but he didn’t get to before Junhee’s lips were on his, soft and gentle. Donghun froze for a second confused, then on autopilot his hands moved to Junhee’s small waist. It was slightly awkward, their position was weird and Donghun could feel Hakyeon watching, but Donghun couldn’t bring himself to care that much because all he cared about Junhee’s soft lips on his own and his small hand caressing his cheeks so gently. Junhee broke the kiss and looked at Donghun with eyes so soft and eyes filled with so much emotion that Donghun felt he didn’t deserve. Still, Donghun could feel that the emotion was matched his own eyes, he kept his hand on Junhee’s waist giving him a confused smile. 

“Ugh you didn’t even let me get to the best part Junnie!” Hakyeon’s voice finally made Donghun break eye contact with Junhee. He realized that Junhee had been apologizing not to him but rather to his other Hyung. Junhee giggled softly and sat himself in Donghun’s lap resting his head on Donghun’s shoulder.

“But Hyung, he was being so sweet. I had to kiss him! I didn’t want him to look sad anymore!” Junhee tries to whine but his giggles wouldn’t let him. Donghun smiled softly and kissed Junhee’s temple. 

“But  **I** was going to threaten him that not only would I kill him if he made you cry. I would get Taekwoon to help and our kids; Wonshik, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Probably could convince Hongbin as well. Since it’s for my son Junnie.” 

“Isn’t Jun also Taekwoon’s son?” Donghun smiled holding Junhee closer. Hakyeon smiled and shook his head. 

“No Taekwoon doesn’t claim him, he says I get attached way too easily. But I think some people are just cute babies that need protecting.” Hakyeon smiled then he added, “Junnie get off his lap and let’s eat”

“I can eat from right here”

“He can’t if you are there”

“Yes he can”

“No, he can’t. Junhee get off his lap, and sit next to him” Hakyeon scolded, Donghun wanted to tell him it was fine but before he could Junhee got off his lap and sat in the chair next to him.

“Hyung is mean” Junhee huffed, Donghun smiled softly watching him. They ate together, Hakyeon wasn’t able to stay much after. Junhee was pouty about it but Donghun wasn’t upset because it meant he got alone time with Junhee. Donghun sighed, he was nervous about their relationship, he never wanted to hurt Junhee. Watching as Hakyeon and Junhee hugged goodbye, Donghun suddenly realized he had once again not seen his sweatshirt in a week, reminded by noticing that Hakyeon was wearing a sweater with Taekwoon’s name on it. Junhee turned to him and smiled sweetly after seeing Hakyeon out. “So Hyung-” 

“Junhee, where is my sweater? Last week I set it down by the door when I went to finish laundry…” Donghun asked a small smile on his lips. Junhee went pink, then he ran into his room and slammed his door. Donghun laughed and went to try to open it, but Junhee had locked it “Junhee, open the door and give me my sweater back you cute little thief”

“It’s my sweater now” Junhee whined at the door, Donghun laughed loudly at the whiny tone, he was going to demand his sweater again but the door opened revealing Junhee wearing his sweater. Donghun’s heart clenched, he had ordered the sweater to be baggy on himself and while Junhee wasn’t much smaller than him there was still a size difference and the sweater made Junhee look so small and cute. Junhee looked up at him with his puppy eyes pouting “You can have it back when it doesn’t smell like you anymore” 

“Okay…” Donghun mumbled, so weak for the other boys puppy eyes. Junhee stepped closer and kissed him softly.

“Thank you hyungie~”Junhee mumbled softly between sweet little kisses “You’re the best ever” 

“I’m not really,” Donghun sighed before pulling Junhee in for a deeper kiss. Junhee sighed happily into the kiss reaching up to drape his arms over Donghun’s shoulders while they kissed. Donghun held Junhee closer by the waist, enjoying the kiss for a while before he broke apart. “We should talk about us, sweetheart,” Donghun said, rubbing his thumbs on the small of Junhee’s back.

“What’s there to talk about? I love you, and you love me. It’s simple.” Junhee smiled at him. Donghun kissed his forehead and smiled softly.

“It should be but I kinda ruined that with the fake dating. Plus Yuchan hasn’t spoken to me since I announced it.”

“What?! Channie? That doesn’t sound like him” Junhee looked at him surprised.

“After you walked away that day, he said and I quote ‘Don’t act like you don’t love him. And like you don’t know he is in love with you. You hurt him and until you fix it I have no reason to talk to you’. I have a sneaking suspicion that he won’t believe me, Sehyoon and Kwannie really won’t. But they at least still talk to me, but yeah I was very quickly made aware of how much of an asshole I was for using a fake dating thing for a prank war.” 

“It’s fine I agreed to it,” Junhee said then sighed “Honestly, I was okay until we slept together…” Junhee’s voice was soft “I did cry a few times but I was okay, I was just letting myself fall a little too much into the relationship. But when we slept together...I remember it more now but the day after I didn’t remember really anything-well I remembered you being really fucking hot when you punched that guy in the face because he dared lay a hand on me-”

“Well he shouldn’t have fucking my Junnie” Donghun huffed a little, Junhee gave a small smile.

“Yes, I know” Junhee murmured “I’m all yours. Um anyway, the last thing I remembered very clearly is us making out, you saying we should go home and me kissing your neck in an uber. Then I woke up, and my head heart and my body was sore, and then you were there and before I even fully processed everything you were running out of the room.” Junhee looked down, his eyes getting glossy “I wasn’t even upset that we had slept together, I just…”

“Just what?” Donghun's voice was soft, he already felt awful but he needed to know how bad it was.

“I-” Junhee took a deep breath then barely over a whisper he finished “I just felt so...empty… I thought you were so disgusted by the fact we had slept together, that I was disgusting to you. But it weirdly felt like I deserved it…”

“What?! No you didn’t! Why would you think that?” Donghun stared at him. Junhee smiled sadly.

“Because… I was using you to live out my fantasy of dating you… I needed a reality check. I thought so anyway...” Junhee sighed then looked up at Donghun who immediately went to wipe away the few tears that had fallen down his cheek. “But...why did you run away? I just...was it not good or am I gross or-”

“Because I was scared. Junhee you are perfect and I love you so much...You aren’t gross and um...it was really…” Donghun cleared his throat his face red “The sex was great…” Donghun looked away from him embarrassed “I just… like I said I had this stupid plan that if we were fake dating you would fall in love with me but then I got so scared after waking up in bed with you that you would hate me so I ran away before you could say it…” 

“Oh…” Junhee looks at him then suddenly starts giggling, Donghun looked at him confused, Junhee still giggling says “We really are so stupid… All of this could have been avoided if we had just talked” 

“I know, I know we are stupid” Donghun smiled and pulled Junhee into a hug. “Guess we are made for each other, two idiots in love”

“I’ll talk to Channie to make him forgive you” Junhee smiled, then leaned up and kissed him softly. Donghun smiled and held him close

“Don’t force him, if he wants to stay mad I will just cry about it but that’s for him to decide” Donghun murmured against Junhee’s lips, he could feel the other boy pout against him. “Don’t pout baby, we can’t kiss more if you are pouting”

“Can we do more than kiss?” Junhee asked, his voice sounded very shy given how his hand was currently sliding under his shirt, brushing his fingers over his abs.

“No, we can’t.” Donghun pulled his hand away, earning a whine. “Not yet, I messed up our first time together, besides you are already whiney. I think it will be fun to tease you” Junhee pulled away and gave him an offended look. 

“No you can’t tease me!” Junhee whined, Donghun just smirked and ran his finger along Junhee’s jaw.

“It’ll be so fun though. Watching you get all whiny, and pouty-” Donghun watched as Junhee’s face went red. Donghun chuckled and kissed him softly, then continued “You’re so cute when you are whiney, but we should met up with our friends to tell them we are dating but for real this time” 

“Let me call Channie first” Junhee pouted stomping off. Donghun chuckled softly watching him. Donghun texted Sehyoon and Byeongkwan asking for them to meet up and talk the next day for lunch, while calling for Junhee to ask Yuchan to do the same. Junhee made a noise of acknowledgement, sitting on the couch and waiting for Yuhchan to pick up his call. 

“Hyung! I’ve missed you!” Yuchan said as soon as he picked up “I hate Donghun hyung now! He’s such an asshole for doing that to you! He is so stupid!” 

“Yuchan!” Junhee scolded “This is not nice!” 

“But Hyung! He was mean to you and hurt you! And-”

“And we talked about it. We are one, we are actually dating for real now. Donghun hyung just made a mistake,” Junhee said, his voice very calm. “I was hurt, but I agreed to the fake dating. I was the one to set the boundaries, I am as much to blame as him for this” 

“But...Hyung ran away… It’s been two weeks…”

“Yes, because I was too scared to confront my feelings that isn’t Donghun’s fault” Junhee sighed “I do appreciate you wanting to be there for me and understanding being upset but Channie it’s okay”

“But Hyung!” Yuchan whines 

“No buts,” Junhee said, stern mimicking the tone Hakyeon had used on him earlier that night “Yuchan, listen to me. Yes, I was hurt and I have cried over Donghun. However I am also giving him a second chance because I love him. I want you to be understanding, people make mistakes. That doesn’t mean you abandon them for a small one, especially if they are your friend. I need you to promise me you’ll be nice to Donghun from now on please.”

“I will… Unless he hurts you again” Yuchan said voice making it obvious he was pouting

“We are going to meet up for lunch tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah okay, I can’t wait to see Hyung!” Yuchan giggled, then added “I’m glad you guys are friends again” Then he hung up. Junhee blinked confused at his phone, apparently Yuchan hadn’t caught Junhee saying they were dating. Junhee sat on the couch sideways, his knees pulled up to his chest so he still only took up one cushion leaning his back on the arm. Donghun walked over then laid on Junhee’s legs putting his chin on his knees. Donghun whined until Junhee looked up from his phone. Junhee arched his eyebrow, then sighed and pushed back with his legs a little to make Donghun move. Once Donghun sat back Junhee laid down a little more resting one leg on the floor, as soon as he was settled Donghun laid on him putting his chin on Junhee’s chest. Junhee went back to scrolling on his phone, Donghun huffed.

“Baby, pay attention to me,” Donghun whines. Junhee didn’t glance at him but reached to pet Donghun’s hair with one hand, the other still scrolling. Donghun kind of hated how much that distracted him. Junhee glanced at Donghun, as soon as they made eye contact Donghun started whining for attention. Junhee laughed and set his phone down. 

“So needy,” Junhee cooed at him. Donghun leaned up and kissed him. “Hyung, why didn’t we just have everyone come over tonight to tell them?” Junhee asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“Because I wanted time with you as my real boyfriend alone” Donghun smiled as Junhee blushed. “Plus we have a little more to talk about” 

“No more talking, only kissing” Junhee mumbled leaning back in, Donghun obliged partially, giving Junhee a kiss that only lasted a moment, earning a pout.

“Just a little more talking,” Donghun smiled “Just boundaries again, because like… We had a fake relationship for like almost 3 months, and even if it wasn’t I was pretending it was real but we technically just started today with actually dating” Donghun looked at him then tilted his head “Clearly you are fine with kissing each other but like-”

“Everything that was fine before is fine now, except now I demand kisses” Junhee interrupted “I will tell you if I am uncomfortable with something I promise” 

“Alright, well then that was all I had” Donghun smiled 

“So then give me a real kiss not some little peck” Junhee huffed. Donghun laughed a little before he leaned in to give Junhee a kiss. Junhee smiled into the kiss, his hands immediately going to tangle in Donghun’s hair. Donghun moved so he was more on top of Junhee to get a better angle for kissing. Junhee gasped a little when Donghun bit his lip, Donghun slipped his tongue into Junhee’s mouth as soon as his lips parted. Junhee moaned softly against Donghun’s lips trying to buck his hips up to grind against Donghun, only to have his hips held down. Junhee whined into the kiss while Donghun smiled. They broke apart for air, Donghun rested his head on Junhee’s with his eyes closed. Junhee kept whining, still trying to move out of Donghun’s grip, squirming his hips around. Donghun leaned back and took in Junhee’s appearance with a smirk: swollen pouty lips, saliva on his chin, desperate look on his face as he continued to squirm. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Donghun smirked “My pretty Junhee,” he murmured, moving one hand to Junhee’s face, stroking his lips. He managed to keep Junhee’s hips held down with one hand.

“Donghun… Please…” Junhee whined breathily “Please I need it… Need you”

“Junnie I already told you-” Donghun began but Junhee didn’t let him finish. 

“I’ll give you a blow job” Junhee begged, finally managing to wiggle free of Donghun’s grip. He bucked his hips up, grinding against Donghun with a small moan. Donghun groaned, he wanted to say no still, but the idea of Junhee being on his knees for him turned him on so much he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. 

“Fuck… Okay, okay. But if you want this to go further than that you have to just give me head and not touch yourself at all.” Donghun smirked at Junhee’s pout expecting him to back down, but Junhee huffed and agreed, pushing on Donghun’s chest so the older would move off him.

  
  


The next morning when Junhee woke up, sore but satisfied, he reached over for Donghun but the bed was empty. Junhee sat up and looked around the room feeling tears forming in his eyes, he was in Donghun’s room but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Junhee tried his best to not let his anxiety get the better of him and to not start crying as he got up. Most of his clothes were thrown all over the apartment from the living room leading to Donghun’s bedroom, so Junhee was trying to plan how to sneak out to his room to get clothes. The door opened suddenly and Junhee snatched the blanket off the bed to cover himself before the door was fully open. The door swung fully open to reveal Donghun covered in whipping cream. Donghun gave him a nervous smile until he noticed the tears that had formed in Junhee’s eyes, he quickly rushed over quickly cupping his cheeks in hands wiping the tears that slipped out away with his thumbs. 

“Why are you covered in whipping cream?” Junhee asked, trying to move his face away, Donghun wouldn’t let him worry evident in his eyes. 

“Why are you crying?” Donghun ignored Junhee’s question.

“I’m not…” 

“Junhee if you are going to try to lie don’t make it stupid. I can see the tears. Are you in pain?” 

“No…” Junhee mumbled looking down “You weren’t here when I woke up… I was alone and I got nervous…” Junhee tried to stay calm but more tears started falling. 

“Oh… Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry, I was trying to make you breakfast” Donghun went to hug him but Junhee moved away. 

“You are  _ covered _ in heavy whipping cream. Don’t touch me” Junhee mumbled then a suspicious look came across his face “Hyung… What happened and what does my kitchen look like?” 

“Don’t worry about it, get back in bed” Donghun tried but Junhee grabbed a pair of Donghun’s sweatpants that were on the floor and ducked under Donghun’s arms. Junhee went to the kitchen and his eyes went comically wide. One whole side of the kitchen was covered in cream. Donghun came out slowly behind him.

“Donghun…  **_How??_ ** ” Junhee breathed walking over to the counter.

“I was trying to make French Toast. I thought I would try to make you strawberry flavored whipped cream from scratch” Donghun mumbled running the back of his neck, embarrassed he added “I don’t know what happened, I tried to do exactly what you do. But it just-” Donghun was cut off by Junhee going into a fit of giggles.

“Hyungie, did you put everything in the freezer first?”

“I put the cream in for a few minutes to get it extra cold?”

“Everything needs to go in. Bowl, whisks, everything!” Junhee laughed holding his stomach.

“OH! I just thought you were being extra.” Donghun frowned. Junhee walked over still giggling and cupped his cheeks pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“God I love you. You big, sweet, dumb man. Go shower and I will clean up” Junhee smiled “Thank you for trying” He added giving Donghun another kiss. 

“I’m sorry… You don’t have to clean up for me” Donghun pouts upset 

“I want to help,” Junhee smiled, giving another kiss “Now go clean yourself up” Junhee shooed Donghun out of the kitchen. Donghun took a very quick shower and came back out. Junhee had already made a lot of progress. Donghun felt embarrassed his whole plan had failed. He woke up early and had decided he would make breakfast and bring it to him in bed but instead he made Junhee cry because he let him wake up alone and made a huge mess in ‘Junhee’s’ kitchen. 

“I’ll finish Jun…” Donghun mumbled. Junhee out him then walked over and hugged him.

“Why are you upset?” Junhee asked “It’s just a mess, we can clean it up easily”

“You cried again because of me”

“Donghun. Babe. It’s fine! I knew I was overreacting. I didn’t really think you would have left me like that again, it’s just my anxiety getting the better of me. You know how I can get, don’t beat yourself up over anxiety. Now let’s finish cleaning up, then I’ll show you how to make whipped cream properly. Alright?” Junhee smiled leaning up to kiss Donghun. Donghun nodded and kissed him softly. The pair cleaned up the whole kitchen and washed the dishes up, Donghun was glad he had decided to try the whipped cream first because he felt the French toast would have gone bad by now. Junhee put the stuff in the freezer then set the timer before he pulled Donghun into a kiss. Donghun was still beating himself up over the morning, but Junhee was very pretty and kissing him was very addicting. So Donghun settled for kissing Junhee, he picked Junhee up and set him on the counter to make it easier to make out until the timer went off, only breaking apart for a few seconds at a time to catch their breath before they went back to kissing. When the timer did go off Junhee whined but hopped off the counter and got everything out he had two smaller bowls than he usually would use, Donghun looked at them confused “I’ll show you while making regular and you can follow along with the strawberry flavor” Junhee smiled setting everything on the counter separating everything for the two of them. Junhee showed Donghun step by step, sometimes reaching over to help him when he struggled. It all made Donghun fall more in love with Junhee, which was weird to him. He had watched Junhee make whipped cream a thousand times but him helping him made it feel different. Junhee leaned up to kiss his cheek, smiling softly when they finally finished making the whipped cream “Need help with the french toast now?” Junhee asked with a smile 

“No I can handle that but you can sit on the counter and look pretty for me while I cook” Donghun smiled. Junhee nodded but put the whipped cream up in the fridge, and washed the dishes first. Then he hopped up on the counter to watch as Donghun cooked, Donghun was good at making french toast, giving Junhee small kisses any chance he got. Once he finished got closer to finished hoping off the counter and went to get fruit cut up for them to eat. Donghun smiled softly, taking everything to the table. Junhee followed closely after with the plate of fruit and they sat together. 

“Do you think it’s weird how quickly we’ve transitioned to being a real couple?” Donghun asked, going to get drinks for them both. 

“What do you mean?” Junhee asked piling strawberries on his toast with a scoop of the strawberry whipped cream.

“Like we are just, a couple. Like we haven’t changed how we are together really except we slept together and we kiss a lot now? But it hasn’t even been 24 hours officially” 

“Why would we change?” Junhee looked at him as Donghun set the drinks down “Plus we both have stated we both viewed the fake relationship as real privately so really we have been dating for like a few months if you think of it that way” 

“I mean that’s fair,” Donghun sat then looked “I just thought it would be awkward at first? But we are just normal like we have always been?”

“We have never been normal Hunnie, but honestly that is the ideal relationship for me. Best friends that just start dating and it just stays the same. Nothing has to change, other than sex and kissing and dates.” Junhee smiles before taking a bite of his toast with the strawberries and the whipped cream. He practically moaned at the taste, Donghun gulped slightly.

“Well… that’s one thing that changed” Donghun mumbled, at Junhee’s confused look he clarified “I now find your moans, less funny and much more hot now” 

“Well get prepared to be very turned on because this is delicious and I cannot control myself” Junhee laughed 

“Jun we have to meet up with our friends later!” Donghun laughed looking at him shocked, Junhee just laughed and then ate more moaning in an exaggerated why. “I am never cooking for you again if you don’t stop”

“I can live with that”

“And I won’t sleep with you for like...3 days, I can manage that,” Donghun said, earning a pout.

“But Hyung!” Junhee whined.

“No buts”

“But I don’t wanna be denied for 3 whole days!” 

“I didn’t picture you as the one who would be the sexually demanding one in a relationship”

“I’m not usually,” Junhee rested his chin in his palm, his elbow sitting on the table smirking at Donghun “But what can I say my boyfriend is super hot and has twice proven he is the best lay I’ll ever get. Makes me want to get screwed every night by you...try some fun little things like cuffs and-” Junhee was cut off by Donghun’s hand covering his mouth, his face red.

“Jesus Christ Park Junhee. Do you want to kill me?” Donghun stared at him. Junhee licked his palm making him pull away.

“No just trying to have a conversation with my hot boyfriend about my kinks” Junhee smiled sweetly.

“Save that for later. Like just not at breakfast.” Donghun then quickly added “Or while we are with our friends!” 

“Well we should have that talk soon since we are already sexually active mister” Junhee huffed 

“We can talk about it tonight then just not when I’m barely awake” Donghun sighed but was smiling. Junhee leaned over and kissed him before going back to eating his food, thankfully with less moaning. Donghun ate his food quickly trying to think of the least sexy things he could think. Junhee finished first and went to go wash his dishes, while Donghun finished eating his own food. Donghun came to wash his dishes shortly after Junhee finished, Junhee waited for him to finish before dragging him to the living room for cuddles until lunch time. Junhee was slightly nervous about telling all their friends it was official this time. He was scared that they wouldn’t accept it because of the initial fake relationship or that Sehyoon and Byeongkwan would be angry. If they didn’t accept it Junhee was worried Donghun would want to end their relationship. 

“Hyung,” Junhee mumbled cuddled with his face pressed into his neck “What if our friends think we shouldn’t date?”

“I don’t care, I want to date you. Will it bother you?”

“No. Of course not,” Junhee looked up at him “I love you”

“I love you too,” Donghun smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him. Junhee smiled softly before meeting Donghun half way for the kiss. Junhee was pretty sure he could die happy right now, laying on Donghun’s chest, kissing softly, Donghun had one hand resting on Junhee’s back and the other on his cheek. Donghun smiled softly into the kiss holding Junhee closer, he liked this just as much as he liked their more intense make out sessions, he loved having Junhee be soft and sweet for him. Honestly, Donghun still couldn’t believe Junhee felt the same as him, because to Donghun- Junhee was the most perfect person he’d ever met. Clumsy and forgetful sure, but his flaws were what made him so perfect. Junhee broke the kiss and settled back down nestling his face back into Donghun’s neck. Donghun stroked his hair smiling softly, Junhee sighed happily clinging tighter to Donghun. 

“What time are we meeting everyone for lunch?” Junhee asked. Donghun moved his hand to rub Junhee’s back.

“Noon? A little after? Sehni needs to text me when he will be available, he has a big art project to finish” Donghun murmured into Junhee’s hair “Why?” 

“Cause I wanted to know how long I can cuddle with you” Junhee hummed. Donghun grabbed his phone to send Sehyoon a text to ask. Junhee started whining as soon as he stopped rubbing his back.

“So needy,” Donghun cooed “I just need to ask him what time so I can tell you how long we have to cuddle”

“But you stopped rubbing my back!” Junhee whined, indignantly. Donghun could feel the pout against his neck.

“I am so sorry. How will I ever make up for this horrid crime?” Donghun laughed going back to rubbing his back.

“I will think of a proper punishment for you” Junhee mumbled while relaxing into Donghun more. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Donghun’s phone dinged. Donghun checked it and typed his reply with one hand so he could continue to rub Junhee’s back.

“1230, he says,” Donghun told Junhee “You need to shower… So hm…an hour more of cuddles” Donghun kissed Junhee’s head. Junhee nodded and pressed a kiss into his collarbone. 

Of course an hour later Junhee was whining and pouting about getting up from the cuddle, Donghun practically had to dump him on the floor so he would go shower. Junhee hadn’t looked in a mirror yet that morning but he expected to have a bunch of hickies again, however he didn’t really have any- a couple near the bottom of his neck. He would have been lying if he said the lack of marks covering his neck didn’t disappoint him, based on the last time he thought he would be covered and he wanted to have a bunch of hickies all over to show off he was Donghun’s boyfriend. Junhee showered very quickly and went to get dressed hoping he could squeeze a little extra cuddle time in. His outfit was his basic, skinny jeans and striped shirt, then he put on Donghun’s sweater on top before he padded out to Donghun. Donghun had changed while he was in the shower, Junhee mainly focused on his top, a cardigan with no shirt under it. Junhee stared at his chest biting his lip . Donghun was busy on his phone, so Junhee wasn’t being shy about staring at him and checking him out. 

“Junhee-ah, stop staring at me,” Donghun murmured, not looking up from his phone. Junhee felt his cheeks go pink.

“But you look hot and I like looking at you” Junhee smiled going over to sit next to him “You’re playing on your phone how did you know I was staring?” He added 

“I could feel it” Donghun chuckled finally looking at him “Also I have peripheral vision I could see you babe” 

“Well that’s dumb dont see me” Junhee pouted he leaned his head on Donghun’s shoulder trying to covertly cuddle into him more “I just want to look at your chest, it’s nice”

“Don’t start cuddling we need to go soon” Donghun smiled as Junhee started whining and pouting “Come on baby, we just need to tell our friends then we can come back home and cuddle. Maybe...if we don’t get roped into doing something else” 

“We can’t do anything, we got to come home and snuggle!” Junhee demanded. Donghun laughed and nodded, pulling him to his feet and heading out to the car. 

“Yes dear, anything you want baby” Donghun cooed and kissed his nose “Now let’s go, we can get there early and find us somewhere to sit” Junhee blushed and got in the car covering his face. “I am worried, they were all your friends first. They will probably all hate me for hurting you and then having the audacity to try to date you after that.”

“Don’t be worried. I love you, they will get over it. Besides they don’t get to decide who I date.” Junhee looked at him gently reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze. Donghun returned the smile and squeezed Junhee’s hand back before he let go to start driving. Junhee turned on the radio to find something to listen to, after a while of flicking through the stations he groaned “Nothing good is ever on!” He complained to Donghun, who laughed.

“I’m sorry baby, I can’t fix that” 

“Well then you suck. Worst boyfriend” 

“Yep that’s me, the worst boyfriend ever,” Donghun kept laughing “Because I don’t control the radio” 

“Yes! Obviously, babe!” Junhee pouted. Donghun parked outside the group's favorite chicken place, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Junhee smiled shyly, getting out and waiting for Donghun to come around so they could hold hands as they went in. Donghun took them in and found them a table with enough room for the five of them. Junhee sent a text in the group chat to say they had arrived and almost immediately the other three responded with their estimated arrival times and what they wanted to order so the food could be ready. Yuchan specifically said that he thought Donghun should pay since he was the oldest and had been mean to Junhee, Junhee was in the middle of typing a reply when Donghun’s reply popped up saying he would. “Donghun you don’t need to pay for them”

“I need to grovel, also I love spoiling my friends and if Channie doesn’t love me anymore I will cry so I must bribe him” 

“You are...so ridiculous….” Junhee laughed softly “Fine go pay to bribe the groups baby boy” 

“I will,” Donghun leaned over and kissed him before calling for a server. Junhee blushed and looked at his lap. Donghun ordered everything for the table, Byeongkwan and Yuchan came in as the server was leaving. Junhee smiled at them and waved, once they saw him they made their way over and sat down.

“Hi hyung!” Yuchan smiled at Junhee “I missed you so much! Next time you disappear take me with you!” 

“Or just don’t disappear again” Byeongkwan smiled “You okay?” 

“I’m fine, everythings fine” Junhee smiled “We just need Sehyoon hyung to-ah there he is!” Junhee waved at Sehyoon then to the rest of them asked “Do you think he knows he has paint in his hair or not?” 

“Who can really say with him” Byeongkwan laughed lightly “At least he’s not covered in it, I’m guessing no because he must have changed clothes.”

“Or he only got it in his hair” Yuchan shrugged “One way to find out,” he added as Sehyoon reached them “Hyung! Did you know that you have paint in your hair?” 

“I do?”

“Yeah, it’s purple,” Yuchan nodded. Sehyoon sighed then shrugged and sat down “You should dye your hair purple” 

“I might. Now why are we here?”

“Let’s wait for our food before we talk” Donghun sighed 

“I mean, Channie knows because I told him but I don’t think he really paid attention” Junhee glanced at Yuchan who’s eyes went wide as he tried to think. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon looked at him, then Byeongkwan laughed.

“Yuchan doesn’t know anything, even if you told him to his face in explicit detail. He never knows what’s going on” Byeongkwan smiled. Yuchan pouted, crossing his arms. Junhee smiled as the server came by with all their food. Once it was all set up and the server walked away Byeongkwan got serious, “Alright, what’s going on?” 

“Um well-” Junhee began.

“Let me,” Donghun interrupted “So you know we did the fake dating thing… But um the plan wasn’t necessarily to ever actually tell anyone it was fake. It was a stupid plan...but like you have all met Junhee- he is beautiful inside and out and I fell for him so long ago… But I was too scared to ask him out, I didn’t want to risk him rejecting me or losing him as my friend so I thought maybe if I can convince him to ‘fake date’ I can show how good of a boyfriend I could be '' Donghun took a breath and looked at everyone. Byeongkwan and Yuchan were looking at him with arms crossed and glaring, but Sehyoon was just staring at him, his face unreadable. “Um so we started doing that, and I tried to be extra sweet and romantic but I got jealous easily, because I was so scared he would find someone better and want to end it. The worst was before Seonghwa’s party he wanted to get new clothes, and he wasn’t looking at striped shirts and I asked why-” Donghun sighed heavily before continuing “He said he wanted to look hot because no one ever thinks he’s hot and he wanted to prove he was so he could get a real boyfriend after the fake dating ended. And I just got so upset- because well I was in love with him and he wanted to find someone else. I kinda snapped at him and stormed off...then kept being an asshole after he finished shopping and the whole drive home.” 

“Hunnie-” Junhee looked at him worried seeing tears glistening in his eyes.

“I’m okay, don’t worry” Donghun assured him “I will get back to that part, um so the night of Seonghwa’s party we were going to spend it all together but then I saw some of my friends, Junhee told me to go talk to them and said he would find Channie. But I saw him go sit on a couch, and so while I was talking I kept an eye on him.” Donghun felt himself getting mad just thinking about what happened “I noticed this fucking creep eyeing my Junnie. I know him from classes and he is the type to hit on anything that moves and then eye went over to Junhee and I went over to get Junhee away, but I was so drunk and I heard him asking Junhee for his number so I got mad, because that was  **my** Junhee. I pulled Junhee away and tried to get the guy to go away and the creep tried to act like I didn’t care because he was sitting alone which is just stupid. Junhee tried to diffuse the whole thing but then the guy tried to grab Junhee so I punched him. I pulled Junhee away then just in my drunken mind thought I need to prove he was mine so I kissed him-”

“More like made out with me” Junhee said looking at Donghun who blushed a little and shushed him. 

“Anyway, it was hot. I wanted more than that so I took him home and uh- we slept together.” Donghun looked down “I woke up the next morning and panicked, because I figured Junhee would hate me so I ran away and locked myself in my room. I avoided him for three days…” Donghun sighed

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Byeongkwan seethed chicken forgotten on the table

“Who does that?! You slept with your best friend then avoided him?!” Yuchan looked enraged, his fist clenched.

“Guys!” Junhee tried to calm everyone down.

“What else happened?” Sehyoon asked, his face still unreadable. “Kwan, Chan, quiet down” he added.

“Um well we told you and he left before you all yelled at me. Then I went home to talk to him but he was gone...and I just assumed he decided he hated me so I spent like 2 weeks crying. I didn’t really have anyone to talk to… You all hated me because of what I had done. Which is fair, I hated myself. I tried to text Jun a couple times, weirdly because I wanted it to hurt more, I knew he wouldn’t answer.” Donghun sighed. Junhee’s heart clenched, he hadn’t known this part before. “So I just suffered alone until-”

“What was Jun doing during the time he was gone?” Sehyoon interrupted 

“Um I went to stay with Hakyeon and Taekwoon.” Junhee said “After Donghun told you about the relationship being fake I just...needed space. I didn’t cry at all after he ran out of the room, or even in the three days after I just felt...empty. I cried as soon as I saw Hakyeon though, I just felt like I finally had somewhere I could break down without being judged. I cried a lot during the two weeks I was gone. I was trying to get over Donghun, I didn’t even expect you guys to have been mad at him. I am upset none of you cared enough about him to check up on him, I don’t care if we were friends first, you all are also supposed to be Donghun’s friend and should care about him.” Junhee added glaring at the three, Byeongkwan and Yuchan looked down but Sehyoon kept Sehyoon looking with a blank face. “Anyway. After 2 weeks I finally decided to go home. Um Taekwoon had Wonshik met me at the bus stop but when we got home Donghun hyung was really mad about it, he thought I had run off to sleep with Wonshik for two weeks. And then he dragged me inside and yelled at me about leaving before he went to do laundry and-”

“I noticed he had a sweater I had been missing for almost a month in one of his bags and he was really weird about why he had it, Byeongkwan actually saw me when I was doing laundry. I was trying to remember where I had last seen it because I knew it had been in my room and I realized the last time I saw it was the day we had the fight at the mall and then I thought he had to have taken it then and was trying to figure out why when I realized, it smells like me and Junhee loves smelling people-which is still weird- but I thought if he stole my sweater and even took it to Hakyeon’s place maybe he actually liked me. Which terrified me because after everything I put him through I don’t deserve that.” Donghun sighed 

“Stop saying that, we talked, it is fine.” Junhee said gently reaching over to hold his hand “He was right, I did-still do- love him. He confessed about the plan he had to me and I told him to give me a week to think about it but in reality I already knew my answer. I just wanted to give Hakyeon time to come threaten him. It’s funny though because his plan was: fake date to trick me into falling for him, and my plan was: agree to fake date to trick him into falling for me.” Junhee laughed “We really should have just talked about our feelings and not done all that mess”

“So what does this all mean?” Byeongkwan asked, as realization came over Yuchan’s face.

“We are dating.” Junhee answered simply

“For real this time” Donghun added with a smile. Byeongkwan stared at them curiously then Yuchan cheered. 

“I’m glad, you guys were so clearly in love” Sehyoon sighed, “I was never mad but I wanted Donghun to pull his head out of his ass. He needs lots of attention so I figured if he got semi ignored he would realize. Donghun doesn’t listen to logic, ever” 

“You knew?!” Byeongkwan looked at Sehyoon shocked.

“That they were in love? Yeah, it was obvious?” Sehyoon shrugged “Junhee literally broke up with his ex a month after he introduced us to Donghun-”

“He was an asshole!” 

“Yes, but you used to defend it until Donghun came along” Sehyoon smiled at him “I figured it wasn’t long, but you held out for a while” 

“But-”

“Also you both, separately, told me you were in love with each other while drunk a year and a half ago”

“WHAT?!” Donghun’s face went red as he stared Sehyoon, he apologized quickly to the people near them for yelling. Yuchan started laughing clutching onto Byeongkwan’s arm so he didn’t fall out of his chair. Junhee looked at Donghun then Sehyoon blushing.

“Well Junhee was first, we were all hanging out but you three all were in the living room and Junhee and I were in the kitchen getting more drinks and he just grabbed my face and very seriously said ‘Hyung I am in love with Donghun but it’s a secret and no one can know’ then just left” Sehyoon chuckled “Donghun was a night we were hanging out alone and he mentioned something about Junhee and then I said he was adorable and he got all upset and told me I wasn’t allowed to have a crush on Junhee because he was in love with him and would be the one to date him” Sehyoon chuckled softly “So I have just been waiting, I thought you had finally confessed but guess I had to wait longer”

“Oh...I didn’t think you remembered that” Junhee mumbled blushing 

“I don’t even remember saying mine” Donghun laughed “But I was right. You weren’t allowed to have a crush on him I was going to date him”

“I like that Donghun, even before you were officially dating, just was so possessive over you Hyung” Byeongkwan laughed “How many people did you threaten?”

“This isn’t about that” Donghun mumbled blushing and looking away “I wasn’t being possessive, I just was making sure people knew I was going to date Junhee one day.”

“Was it more than just Sehni hyung?” Yuchan asked, Donghun nodded. Junhee laughed, then leaned over and kissed him softly.

“What a dork, if you were so determined why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t the one telling going around telling people they can’t like you because I was going to be the one who would date you.” Junhee laughed lightly

“Well maybe you should have stopped being so pretty so I could have told you” Donghun huffed “Just for one day don’t be pretty”

“I’m not that pretty Donghun hyung,” Junhee giggled “And you have seen me at the least pretty I can possible be, I have been so sick and you always nursed me back to health so I wasn’t always pretty” 

“You were still pretty then” Donghun mumbled and pulled Junhee into a kiss, holding his jaw.

“Hey we are still here” Byeongkwan said “Stop eating each others faces and eat chicken”

  
  


Their relationship was easy, they were in love with each other. After a talk about kinks and turn ons and turn offs, they realized they shared a lot of them. Junhee was a little more adventurous than Donghun but Donghun would be willing to try anything once. Donghun was very happy to hear that Junhee liked having hickies visible on his neck because he loved kissing and biting on Junhee’s neck. While they still technically had their own rooms but Junhee pretty much always would get into Donghun’s bed. Donghun didn’t mind, he liked holding him while he slept. They tried to have a date night at least once a week, whether it was staying in or going out. Some of their friends argued that staying in shouldn’t count since they lived together but they did all the motions. They dressed nice and ordered food to eat, then they would watch something (usually Pokemon by Donghun’s request) for a couple hours then it would either go to them having sex or just cuddling in Donghun’s bed. Usually they stayed in Donghun’s bed because his bed was bigger than Junhee’s bed and it made it easier for them to share. Granted Junhee usually ended up laying practically on top of Donghun so it really wouldn’t have mattered which bed that they slept in. Junhee would cycle through stealing Donghun’s sweaters, giving back old ones that don’t smell like him anymore. 

Donghun constantly had to try to not be extremely jealous, because he was worried about losing Junhee to someone else but he knew Junhee wouldn’t ever cheat on him. He had a couple times when he broke and would let his jealousy slip out but he would always apologize profusely later even when Junhee would be telling him it was fine. He would usually just backhug Junhee and put his chin on his shoulder to silently show that they were together when he felt people were being too flirty, something adding a kiss to the cheek and calling him baby to make sure the point stuck. Yuchan loved pointing out when Donghun was doing this which embarrassed him but Junhee would always just lean back against him and hold his guy arms around him. Donghun did get in a fight once, because the creep from Seonghwa’s party decided he would just walk up and kiss Junhee while they were at the same mall, Donghun saw red and just started punching the guy. Junhee managed to pull him off and tried to calm him down, the guy wasn’t too roughed up, busted lip and bloody nose. Junhee was worried that Donghun would get in trouble but the cameras in the mall caught the guy kissing Junhee, they did have to leave the mall that day. Junhee didn’t mind since he had planned to anyway. Donghun was pissed the entire drive home, despite Junhee trying to assure him everything was okay, when they got home Donghun just dragged Junhee inside. “Hyung, it’s okay, I’m okay. The guy is a fucking creep but you were there and-”

“That is assault Junhee!” Donghun looked at him “I don’t care if you are my boyfriend or not! People can’t just walk up and grab and kiss someone in public!” 

“Hyung-” 

“I should have killed him!”

“Lee Donghun! Listen to me!” Junhee yelled, making Donghun freeze and look at him “Yes, it is assault, I am not acting like it isn’t. I hated that he did that but you cannot just start beating the shit out of people in public! One punch would have been enough but what you did is also assault.” Junhee took a breath then added “I do appreciate you wanting to protect me but that guy was doing that to get a rise out of you. That was so obvious, you need to be better than people like him.”

“I’m sorry I just-” Donghun sighed “I wanted to protect you from him and I took it to far”

“Is your hand okay?” Junhee asked, stepping forward to look at his hand “We should wash it and make sure. I need to wash my mouth too”

“Okay…”

“I’m not mad at you I just needed you to listen to me, I would kiss you but gotta wash him off first” Junhee reached up to stroke his cheek “No more fighting though” he added. Donghun nodded and pulled Junhee close, kissing his forehead. They went to the small bathroom together, Junhee washed his face and brushed his teeth before he turned to clean Donghun’s hand. Donghun hand a small cut on his knuckles, Junhee put a bandaid on it and kissed it. Donghun smiled a little then lifted Junhee’s chin and leaned close their noses brushing.

“Can I kiss you now?” Donghun asked, Junhee felt himself blushing as he nodded. Donghun kissed him softly and held him closer. Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist. They stayed in the bathroom sharing small kisses holding each other close “I’ll have Channie go with you to the mall tomorrow so you can get your stuff” Donghun mumbled against his lips. Junhee smiled and nodded, keeping his arms around Donghun’s waist “What should we do for the rest of the day?” 

“I mean we can cuddle...or we could have sex,” Junhee smirked running a hand up his chest “Mark me up some more so no one makes that mistake again” 

“I’m started to think you are only dating me for sex, but god dammit I can’t be mad about it” Donghun smirked pressing Junhee against the wall. Junhee just giggles and kisses him, pressing his body closer to Donghun. 

  
  


Donghun hated the saying of ‘all couples fight’, he had exes who would try to use that when Donghun would end the relationship after several big fights. Junhee wasn’t the type to say that, they also never had blow out fights. They had disagreements, but they at most would be mad for a night then they would talk about the next morning and make up. They both enjoyed spending more time at home than they did going out, they liked cuddling, so Donghun was pretty sure they were soulmates. From the time they both were home they were pretty much always at least in the same room as each other, they did have days where one of them would say they needed alone time and they would stay apart. It wasn’t often that was the case, Junhee even liked sitting in Donghun’s lap while he was reading for a class, just to be close to him. They had weekly gaming nights(board or video) with Yuchan, Byeongkwan, and Sehyoon, the five loved hanging out at Donghun and Junhee’s apartment since everyone else was living in dorms with 3 to 4 other people. Junhee loved hosting parties for them, mostly because he loved cooking for all his friends. Sehyoon would tease him that they acted like the parents but Donghun was the blundering dad who was always in the way while the more adept dad Junhee while he made everything for them. Junhee found it hilarious, Donghun pouted over it. The couple also had a favorite couple game thing where they would go out to play Pokemon Go. Junhee enjoyed playing with Donghun, listening to the older tell him more information on each Pokemon. Junhee loved his Pokemon all so much, he nicknamed everyone and would fight Donghun about transferring anything. He threw fits and would cry when his box got filled and Donghun would force him to transfer some of the weaker ones. Like they were currently doing, “But that’s Henry! I love him!” Junhee practically wailed 

“Henry is a CP 14, 0 star Feebas! You do not  **need** him!” 

“But I  **love** him!” Junhee cried trying to grab his phone back.

“You have 25 Feebas!” Donghun huffed exasperated at his boyfriends antics.

“But only one Henry!” 

“Henry will be fine he will go be with Professor Willow” 

“But- but Henry” 

“Junhee you don’t need 0 star pokemon unless they are special hats or shiny they just take up space. Honestly 1 and 2 star aren’t even necessary. You just need 3 and 4 star.”

“But they are so cute!” Junhee cried as Donghun transferred a bunch of his weaker Pokemon out. Donghun shook his head and kissed his forehead laughing 

“Baby, you have maxed out your storage, you need to let some go,” Donghun cooed at him “Also you should change your buddy at some point soon. You have had Growlithe as your buddy since the buddies became a thing. You can’t possibly need that many candies, you already have an Arcanine”

“But he is cute! It’s my favorite!” Junhee crossed his arms snatching his phone back before Donghun could change it “Leo is adorable and so is Lion!”

“It is adorable that you really named your first Growlithe after your family dog”

“Well he looks kinda like Lion, sort of!” 

“Arcanine does kind of look like Lion, you’re right I guess”

“Besides!” Junhee crossed his arms looking at Donghun’s phone “You use Bulbasaur a lot! Why do you use him so much?”

“You…. Shut up” Donghun muttered his cheeks going red.

“Is it your favorite? You always pick him in games when he’s available” 

“No I like Dratini line the most, I can’t pick one over all from them”

“So why Bulbasaur as your buddy so often?”

“Because…” Donghun looked down, his cheeks red “It reminds me of you…” 

“Oh.. Oh I see” Junhee blushed and smiled to himself.

“Now baby let me see how many shinies you have” Donghun said, taking Junhee’s phone back. Junhee watched as Donghun pulled them up then his eyes widened “HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MANY?!” 

“I don’t know? Sometimes they just show up different colors?” Junhee thinks “I mean some are from the uh… community days we do together? And others are from just randomly playing? Do you not have that many?”

“No!” Donghun gasped “I have like 40 less than you! You are the worst!”

“I am not! I will give you some if want them” 

“That is not the same Park Junhee!” 

“Okay well you be a pouty baby about it then, but seriously you care more than I do about this so I will just give it to you”

“But you caught them-”

“But I want you to be happy and having them makes you happy” Junhee frowned thinking “I only want to keep my shiny Growlithe and Arcanine but you could have anything else” Junhee looked at Donghun, who met his eyes and practically melted at how sweetly Junhee was looking at him. Donghun pulled him closer and kissed him softly, Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist melting into him. Donghun dragged the kiss out for a while, he loved kissing Junhee holding him close to his own body just being aware that Junhee was his boyfriend who loved him. Junhee’s hands slid up his chest to rest them on his shoulders holding onto his shirt trying to keep Donghun from pulling away, it didn’t work. Donghun broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “You never kiss me long enough…” Junhee mumbled

“I would love to do nothing but kiss you all the time. I could live off your kisses but we have pokemon to catch Jun-ah” Donghun chuckled 

“Are Pokemon more important than me?” 

“Right now? Yeah, it's a community day. We need AT LEAST 6 between the two of us so we can both get the full set! If we catch them quick I  _ might _ take us home early” 

“You will not, you will want extra” Junhee laughed leaning up to kiss Donghun one more time then mumbles “Technically we do still have like 10 minutes until we start the day so we could just make out…”

“No we should not, we need to be PREPARED” Donghun said. Junhee whined and pouted, Donghun leaned over and gave him a light kiss. “Now, now baby we can do whatever you want when we get home after the event, okay?”

“Well you better be prepared for what you asked for. I have many ideas since you need to punish you for not giving me proper kisses” Junhee crossed his arms. Donghun laughed lightly, nodding.

“I’m fine with that your ‘punishments’ are never really something I don’t actually enjoy” 

  
“Shut up I hate you” 

“No you don’t”

“Yes I do, you're the worst and I hate you so much”

“Alright, fine. Come here, we have five minutes. We can make out for a little bit before we start so you don’t hate me anymore.” Donghun had barely finished his sentence before Junhee was pressed against him, his hands reaching up to tangle into Donghun’s hair pulling him into a kiss. Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee’s waist pulling him even closer, Junhee bit his bottom lip and ran his tongue along it. Donghun pulled back a fraction of an inch “You are not shoving your tongue down my throat in public mister.” Junhee huffed but quickly reconnected their lips not wanting to lose much of the kissing time. Donghun broke the kiss at the alarm he set for one minute till start. Junhee played alongside Donghun was very excited when he caught his first two shinies, Junhee had only caught one but he was happy watching Donghun get so excited. Donghun caught his third and Junhee still only had one, Junhee told him it was fine and they could go home but Donghun was determined to catch enough for them both to have full sets. Donghun was able to catch 2 more very quickly but kept insisting they continue to play, Junhee knew it was because he wanted to keep the extras, it took another hour but Junhee managed to catch his other 2. Donghun had in total caught 13 and he was exsactic, Junhee kissed his cheek and smiled congratulating him. Donghun wanted to stay out more but he decided to not be greedy and take his cute boyfriend home. Junhee took his phone to keep playing for him while they drove, he caught Donghun another 2 shinies. Donghun kissed him when he parked at home and thanked him for catching them. They went inside and Junhee dragged Donghun to the bedroom saying that he wanted to do what he wanted now that they were home, and it was their 6 month anniversary. Donghun smiled knowing what Junhee wanted to do, he couldn’t believe it was already 6 months of them dating. Donghun was prepared for a lifetime more of anniversaries no matter what challenges they faced and from how Junhee was looking at him he knew the feeling was reciprocated. 


End file.
